Life
by doheerin
Summary: Cerita kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo dengan Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. ChanSoo KaiSoo ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Life

Character :

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Kyungsoo mengemasi semua pakaiannya ke dalam tas jinjing besar berwarna hitam. Tak satupun perkataan kakak laki-lakinya ia dengarkan. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Bagaimana sang ayah yang menentang keras saat ia memutuskan untuk kuliah dengan jurusan music major. "Kyungsoo, hentikan! Kau ingin tinggal dimana?" Gertakan sang kakak bagaikan angin lalu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain pergi, eoh? Dia bukan ayahku, _hyung_! Aku tidak pernah mengenal ayah yang mengekangku!" Bentak Kyungsoo tepat di wajah sang kakak. Buliran air mata dan keringat berjatuhan di wajahnya. Kyungsoo tetap memasukkan sebagian barang yang menurutnya sangat penting ke dalam tas.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" Seungsoo—kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo kembali membentaknya. Mencengkram kuat kedua pundaknya hingga Kyungsoo kembali menangis.

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir _hyung_ aku merasakan tamparan ayah." Kyungsoo menepis kedua tangan Seungsoo. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Diraihnya tali tas jinjing hitamnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan Seungsoo yang masih terdiam di dalam kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, ibu mohon, semua bisa di selesaikan baik-baik." Nyonya Do menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas. Linangan air mata membasahi pipi nyonya Do. Kyungsoo menanhan sekuat tenaga tangisannya melihat sang ibu yang memohon dengan air mata di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, _eomonim_," lirihnya. Kaki kecilnya kembali berjejak keluar rumah. Membiarkan teriakan sang ibu dan kakaknya yang menggema.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak di dalam mobil hitamnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok pengemudi dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan air mata yang sempat ia tahan turun kembali dari tempatnya. "_Mianhae_, _abeoji_."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Seperti post perkenalan sebelumnya, saya me re-publish ulang FF 'Life' ini. Sebelumnya saya memakai akun 'Kyunggf' karena lupa e-mail dan sandi, jadi saya harus membuat akun yang baru. Saya usahakan untuk mempercepat penyelesaian FF ini.

Terima kasih

Regard

Heerin ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

One Year Later

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya menjelaskan tentang musik. Sudah satu tahun ia berkuliah di Inha University dengan jurusan music major. Dan itu artinya sudah satu tahun ia meninggalkan rumah. Kyungsoo kerap kali merasa kesepian tanpa adanya teman. Namun, dua bulan setelah ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, seorang teman bernama Park Chanyeol sedang kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal barunya. Ia juga berkata bahwa flat kecil tempatnya dulu tinggal terlalu mahal uang sewa tiap bulannya. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Park Chanyeol untuk tinggal di appartemen yang memang miliknya. Dan kebetulan ia membutuhkan seorang teman di salah satu kamatnya yang kosong.

"Cha, kelas berakhir disini. Tugas kalian mengumpulkan sebuah karangan lagu dan dikumpulkan minggu depan." Dengan keluarnya sang dosen, Kyungsoo langsung menyambar tas ransel hitamnya. Menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Senyumnya sesekali muncul ketika beberapa sunbae menyapanya. Lebih tepatnya sunbae perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya. Kyungsoo hanya acuh pada sunbae perempuan yang hampir semuanya menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Dio-_ya_." Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya begitu nama yang jarang sekali ia dengar, diucapkan oleh seseorang. Pemuda berwajah angelic berjalan dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati Joonmyeonlah orang yang memanggilnya. Karena memang hanya Joonmyeon yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"_Hyung_, sedang apa di gedung seni?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka berjalan beriringan. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa ikut aku? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang," ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengikuti kemana arah langkah Joonmyeon membawanya. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendengarkan Joonmyeon bercerita padanya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Joonmyeon berdiri di depan ruang latihan dance. Mereka mengintip dari jendela yang lumayan besar. Sehingga terlihat jelas kondisi di dalam ruang latihan.

"_Hyung_ ingin mengunjungi siapa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Di dalam sana hanya ada tiga pemuda. Salah satunya tengah menari di depan kaca dan dua lainnya duduk di salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan. "Kekasihku," celetuk Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo berkerut kening, karena disana hanya ada tiga orang laki-laki. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Joonmyeon sama seperti Chanyeol. Mereka penyuka sesama jenis.

Joonmyeon mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti teman semasa kecilnya itu masuk. "Yixing-_ah_," panggil Joonmyeon. Mata besar Kyungsoo bergerak lincah mencari sosok Yixing yang di maksud Joonmyeon. Pemuda yang tengah menari di depan kaca besar membalik tubuhnya. Seketika sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"_Gege_!" Pekiknya girang kemudian berlari dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. Pasalnya pemuda yang dimaksud Joonmyeon terlihat manis, dengan satu dimple di pipi kirinya.

"Dio-_ya_." Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti, tatkala Joonmyeon memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo meliriknya dan sedikit tersenyum pada Yixing. "Kenalkan dia temanku, Do Kyungsoo, dan Dio, dia kekasihku, Yixing," ucap Joonmyeon saling memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Keduanya saling berkenalan.

"Aku harus memanggilmu Dio atau Kyungsoo?"

"Sepertinya, Kyungsoo lebih baik, Yixing-_ssi_."

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana jantungnya bisa berdetak cepat saat namja bernama bulat itu masuk ke dalam ruang latihan dancenya bersama sang kakak. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tubuhnya kaku saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Yixing. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa matanya selalu menatap tubuh pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Sepertinya, Kyungsoo lebih baik, Yixing-_ssi_." Suara pemuda itu memberikan aliran tersendiri pada Jongin. Ia seperti tersetrum aliran listrik. Tidak mungkin jika Jongin jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, karena ia sudah memiliki—

"Kim Jongin!"—Taemin. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap pemuda cantik yang berdecak pinggang di pintu ruangan menari. Wajahnya tertekuk kebawah, terlihat bahwa Taemin sedang kesal padanya. Belum sempat Jongin mendekat, Taemin lebih dulu menghampirinya. Memukulnya bertubi-tubi namun terkesan lemah. "Bodoh! Aku menunggumu empat jam kemarin di taman! Kau kemana bodoh!" Rutuk Taemin tanpa menghentikan pukulannya.

"A-ah, a-_appo_ _hyung_," rengek Jongin kesakitan. Taemin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Jongin meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan di lengan dan punggungnya.

"Astaga, apa yang dilakukan adikku pada mu Taeminie?" Jongin menatap tajam Joonmyeon yang mengusak puncak kepalanya. Naum bukan raut khawatir yang di dapatnya, melainkan wajah ejekan. Jongin menyikut lengan Joonmyeon pelan dan menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya dari puncak kepalanya.

Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping Yixing. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Yixing pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum saat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu, semalam Jongin tidak berada di rumahku," celetuk orang lain yang masih duduk di atas sofa kecil. Oh Sehun. Jitakan kecil mendarat di puncak kepala Sehun, dan sang empu hanya mengaduh kesakitan pada Jongin—yang memang pelakunya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang berpamitan pada Joonmyeon. Jongin sedikit tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membungkuk berpamitan pada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang latihan. Tuhan, tidak mungkin jika aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika Jongin jatuh cinta. Taemin? Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Jongin memang mempunyai ketertarikan sendiri pada pemuda berambut mangkuk. Hanya saja, tidak ada hubungan terikat diantara mereka. Jongin tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Taemin itu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku pulang," lirih Kyungsoo dengan melepas sneaker birunya dan tak lupa mengganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih. Diletakkannya tas ransel hitam di ruang tengah dan kunci mobil di atas meja. Tepat lima menit sebelum makan malam ia sudah tiba.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Saat ia hendak menutup matanya, bau menyengat masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Seketika Kyungsoo berlari menuju dapur.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berteriak ketika melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi di dalam dapur. Chanyeol berbalik memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya pada Kyungsoo.

"_What are you doing_, Giant?!" Gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia segera mematikan kampor dengan diatasnya sebuah panci kecil yang mengeluarkan banyak asap.

"_I'm hungry, Soo_. _Then I make some egg, and that was_..." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan segera mengambil ahli dapur.

Dipakainya apron yang berada di samping lemari pendingin. Setelah meminta pada Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi, ia mulai memasak.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak ramen saja, sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah membuat nasi goreng. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"_Chagiya_." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Pertanda bahwa Chanyeol sangat ingin bersikap manja padanya.

Kyungsoo segera memberi Chanyeol sepiring nasi. Menyiapkan segelas air mineral. Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih menunduk. "_Neo wae_?"

"_Chagiya_, aku—"

"Chan, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu," tukas Kyungsoo. Seringkali ia memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa jika ia harus berbagi tempat tinggal dengan seorang gay, tapi tidak untuk menjadi kekasih seorang gay.

"Makanlah," titah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol meraih sendoknya dan mulai memakan hasil masakan Kyungsoo.

Ponsel hitam Kyungsoo berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia segera merogoh saku celana panjangnya, menghela napas setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Seungsoo Hyung.

"_Yeoboseyo, waeyo hyung_?"

"_Neo eodiya_? _Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu._" Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ibunya selalu berusaha bertemu dengannya. Dan ini sudah—entah berapa kali sang ibu meminta untuk bertemu. Ia kehabisan akal kali ini ingin beralasan apa.

"Aku sibuk." Dan alasan sama seperti minggu lalulah yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Sedikit ia melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar. Ia hanya memberikan arahan pada pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu untuk melanjutkan makannya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kakaknya menghela napas dari seberang telfon. Tanpa menunggu sahutan sang kakak, Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telfon. Me-nonaktifkan ponsel samsung hitamnya itu.

"_Liar_!"

"_That's not your bussines, boy_!" Kyungsoo berdecak dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mengambil tas ransel hitamnya di ruang tengah. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali makan.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Gwaenchana_? _You haven't eat your dinner_, Soo." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya menyembulkan kepalanya di antar pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng, entah Chanyeol bisa melihatnya atau tidak.

"_You need something_?"

"_I think you are the one who need something. Am I right_?" Cibir Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya. Memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Hal yang Chanyeol sering lakukan.

"_I'm tired_, Chanie," tolak Kyungsoo lirik.

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa hidup dengan Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah seorang gay. Ia tak masalah jika Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya dan melakukan semau mereka di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia menerima apapun perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Seperti _blow job_ dan _sex_.

"_Just one, no, two or three_," ucap Chanyeol disertai seringainya. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan membali tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

"_Just three, not more_," jelas Kyungsoo dan mulai mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibir. Mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia berada di atas Chanyeol.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Ok, saya memang mempost satu atau dua chapter dalam satu hari. Sudah beberapa FF yang menumpuh di hardisk saya. Jadi, semua saya perbaiki dan akan saya post secepat yang saya bisa.

Terima kasih

Regards

Heerin^^


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun paginya dengan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia melakukan satu kesalahan. Menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol sama artinya kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan tenang selama satu hari penuh. Beruntungnya, hari ini Kyungsoo mendapati kelas jam sembilan. Ia segera mengambil celana panjanganya, mengenakannya dengan sangat pelan karena sakit di bagian belakangnya. Kakinya berjejak ke arah kamar mandi seletah mengambil handuk putih besar.

Guyuran shower membasahi tubuhnya hingga membuatnya merosot dan duduk dengan melipat kedua lututnya. Celana panjangnya masih ia kenakan. Tak perduli jika basah ataupun rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan ia menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan air matanya leleh membanjiri wajahnya dengan guyuran air shower. Seringkali Kyungsoo melakukan seperti ini. Membiarkan dirinya berjam-jam di dalam kamar mandi dan berada di bawah guyuran shower.

_"Kau tidak menyesal melakukan ini denganku, Soo?"_ Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya ketika pertanyaan Chanyeol menggema di otaknya. Menyesal, ia sangat menyesal. Betapa bodohnya dia ingin melakukan apa yang Chanyeol minta. Bahkan ia dan Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang sahabat bukan? Pada awalnya, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang gay. Namun, Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit berubah. Ia mulai membenci sosok perempuan. Tidak membenci, hanya saja tidak ada lagi kata perempuan dalam kamus cintanya. Semua terganti dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu ada awal bagaimana Kyungsoo mulai membenci perempuan. Chanyeol yang sering memanjakannya, memperhatikannya dan menyentuhnya. Namun tak ada perasaan sekecil apapun untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya seorang sahabat.

"_You're so stupid_, Do Kyungsoo."

* * *

Jongin berlari menuju kesalnya. Satu menit lagi kelasnya dengan dosen Han akan dimulai. Jongin meretuki Joonmyeon yang tak membangunkannya. Jika Joonmyeon bukan kakaknya, ia sudah menghabisa pemuda berwajah angelic itu.

Bruk! Jongin terhempas ke belakang merasakan seseorang menabraknya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia yang menabrak orang itu. "Ah, _jeosonghamnida_," ucap Jongin lirih dengan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh. Jongin membelakkan matanya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hy-_hyung_, _gwaenchana_? Ma-maaf aku tidak melihat, a-aku sedang terburu-buru, maafkan aku _hyung_," jelas Jongin berkali-kali. Ia mencoba membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapahnya duduk di salah satu kursi di depan tempat mereka tertabrak. "_Gwaenchana_, hanya sedikit nyeri," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin terpaku saat Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Pasalnya, jarak wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo sangatlah dekat. Ia bisa melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo secara dekat. Jongin merasa tubuhnya sedikit terdorong menjauh. Dan itu ulah Kyungsoo. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo bangkit dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam di tempatnya. Jongin menyentuh dadanya. Aliran aneh merasuki aliran darahnya.

"_No, I'm not falling in love with him_."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman di kursi perpustakaan. Rasa nyeri akibat kegiatannya semalam dengan Chanyeol di tambah dengan jatuhnya tadi, membuat pantatnya serasa nyeri. Kyungsoo menyentuh dada kirinya. Setelah bertemu Jongin, jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan ringan. Selalu saja berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Perasaan yang belum pernah di rasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau melamun?" Sontak Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar suara Joonmyeon. Senyumnya sedikit menggembang tatkala Joonmyeon duduk di hadapannya, ditambah sang kekasih. Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo menutup bukunya tentang not-not balok musik.

"Aku? Aku sedang tidak ada jam, jadi memutuskan untuk kesini," jelas Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat tanda ungu di leher Yixing. Ia tersenyum pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

"_Waeyo_, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" Tanya Yixing penasaran. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Gelengan kecil menjadi jawaban Kyungsoo. Yixing dan Joonmyeon saling melempar pandang bingung. Kyungsoo kembali membaca bukunya. Menuliskan apa yang perlu ia tulis di dalam buku catatannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo kembali mendongak, menatap Yixng yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Waeyo_? Aku kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Yixing berdiri dan sedikit mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah dimana Yixing menyentuh pundaknya. Warna ungu. Shit! Kyungsoo langsung mengenakan topi hoodienya. Mencoba menutupi warna ungu di lehernya. "Jangan bilang kalian melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon sedikit dingin. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, menghalagi tatapan dingin Joonmyeon—menurutnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah katakan berulang kali, jangan—"

"Aku tidak memintanya _hyung_," potong Kyungsoo cepat. Joonmyeon menghela napas dan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Tangannya kembali bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas catatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak, aku sangat-sangat ingin menolak, _hyung_. Namun untuk Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo menyambar tasnya setelah memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"_Gege_, kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yixing sepeninggal Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon menghela napas menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau ingin bercerita, _ge_?"

"Kau kenal Chanyeol? Mahasiswa seni lukis?" Yixing mengangguk.

"Mereka melakukannya, seperti yang kita lakukan semalam." Yixing berkerut kening sekaligus merona mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon.

"Jika kau berpikir mereka berpacaran, kau salah besar. Mereka hanya bersahabat selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Dan mereka melakukannya tanpa dasar cinta."

.

.

.

"Kau ingin kusuapi?"

"_Just go_." Kyungsoo mengaduk makan siangnya lagi, tanpa ada niatan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya dan membiarkan makanan itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya. "Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo memekik saat Chanyeol mengambil chopsticknya. Mengambil ramen dan mendekatkannya di depan mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ingin menolak? Bahkan kau tak sarapan saat dirumah, Soo." Kyungsoo kembali mengambil chopsticknya dan mulai memakan ramen dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, kita hentikan semuanya." Kyungsoo berkata dingin dan singkat. Chanyeol berkerut kening, namun setelahnya ia tertawa. "_Waeyo_?!" Kyungsoo berjingkat saat Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Kau ada kuliah?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

"Aku akan menunggu kelasmu selesai lalu kita pulang bersama, _otteo_?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—memohon. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, dan mengangguk disertai senyuman khas Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Tiang listrik berjalan!" Pekikkan keras membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyungsoo tidah tahu sang pemilik suara memanggil siapa, kemudian ia tahu kalau Chanyeol di hadapannya tengah menggerutu.

"Apalagi? Kkamjong, panggil aku _hyung_!" Gertak Chanyeol pada tiga orang pemuda yang jalan ke arahnya. Wu Yifan, pemuda dengan tinggi di atas Chanyeol, dengan sikap dingin dan acuh pada semua orang. Dan Kyungsoo memang tidak seberapa mengenalnya. Di belakangnya ada Kim Jongin—orang yang memanggilnya tidak sopan dan Oh Sehun.

"Hari ini ada latihan basket, kau harus ikut," ucap Yifan. Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_, apa pantatmu masih sakit? Aku, tadi yang menabrakmu," tanya Jongin pelan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok dan lagi-lagi jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Sontak, Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"A-aku, su-sudah tidak sakit," jawan Kyungsoo gugup.

"Ya! Jangan dekat-dekat, Kkamjjong. Dia milikku!" Gertakan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tercekat. Tidak hanya dia, Jongin, Yifan dan salah satu teman mereka—Oh Sehun ikut terkejut. Karena suara Chanyeol yang berat ditambah dengan ia yang sedikit berteriak membuat sebagian mahasiswa di kantin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya sebagai 'miliknya'. Memalukan.

"Whoa, tidak perlu membentak juga tiang listrik! Baiklah, dia milikmu," ucap Yifan. Jongin hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Chan, aku pergi," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Tanpa memperdulikan makan siangnya yang masih banyak, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Tanpa perduli dengan tatapan bingung Jongin.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Akhirnya part 3 ~~ part 12 lagi berjalan menuju penyelesaian, hehe. Thanks buat yang udah review. Blasanya tar ya... Harus persiapan kuliah...

Terima kasih

Regards

Heerin^^


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

* * *

"_Hyung_~" rajuk Jongin di lengan Joonmyeon. Pemilik lengan memutar bola matanya sebal. Karena ia tak pernah melihat sang adik yang notabennya dingin di kampus bersikap manja padanya. "Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" Tanya Joonmyeon kesal. Jongin hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"_Hyung_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Joonmyeon. Melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya dibawah kepala untuk menjadikannya bantal. Joonmyeon bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya.

"Apa, Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan tiang listrik itu berkencan?" Tanya Jongin _to the point_. Joonmyeon menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau—jangan bilang kau tertarik pada Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "Lalu Taemin?"

"_Molla_, Taemin sedikit menghindar akhir-akhir ini _hyung_," jelas Jongin.

"Perjelas dulu hubunganmu dengan rambut mangkuk itu." Jongin mencibir sesaat, kemudian memeluk guling Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo itu?"

"Ingat, Taemin masih di sampingmu bodoh!" Jongin diam. Ia teringat jika Joonmyeon belum menjawab pertanyaannya tentang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, mereka mempunyai hubungan apa? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol," jelasnya.

.

.

.

Derus napas Kyungsoo membara. Peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Keadaan kamarnya—ranjang lebih tepatnya―sudah tak berbentuk. Sprei yang lepas dari tempat seharusnya. Bantal dan guling yang berada di lantai. Serta pakaian yang berserakan. Kedua tangannya menggantung di leher sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun terekspos dengan bercak merah ataupun ungu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_I like it, when your body is full with my marks_," ucap Chanyeol ditambah dengan seringainya. Kyungsoo masih mengatur napasnya yang membara. Matanya tertutup menahan sensasi aneh di bawah perutnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, keluar—Ah!" Lenguhan kembali keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kembali bergerak pelan di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah dan merasakan nikmat lagi karenanya. Suara desahan mereka menggema di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Entah mereka sudah mengalami klimaks untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kyungsoo tak menghitungnya, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Chan!" Pekikkan keras pertanda Kyungsoo hampir mancapai klimaksnya. Chanyeol ikut memekik memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Membiarkan spermanya masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkuk ke atas. Menikmati sensasi yang sering di rasakannya. Kyungsoo meringis, ketika Chanyeol keluar dari tubuhnya, memposisikan diri di sampingnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan.

Mereka masih terdiam. Kyungsoo masih mengatur napasnya saat Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mereka, menutupi tubuh polos mereka tanpa sehelai benang. Kyungsoo merasakan belaian lembut diwajahnya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol menatap lembut kedua matanya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" Kyungsoo berujar sedikit pelan. Suaranya sedikit menghilang karena—mungkin aktifitasnya dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam cepak itu terkekeh kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. "Chan." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menjauh, dan mendapat balasan berupa kerutan kening di kening Chanyeol.

"Kita bahkan―"

"Kau milikku sejak saat itu," potong Chanyeol. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan Chanyeol memberi Kyungsoo ciuman tepat di bibirnya. Kyungsoo tak memberontak, ia bahkan menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan cinta padaku," ujar Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol melepas pagutannya. Chanyeol memilih menatap manik mata Kyungsoo dan menyatukan kening mereka. "_Don't ever stay close with_ Jongin, _because I don't like it_," ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan menutup matanya. Kegiatannya dengan Chanyeol menguras energi yang banyak.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada alam bawah sadarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang damai dalam tidurnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyung."

* * *

-Life-

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyungsoo—walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu. Kyungsoo dibuatnya bingung, karena Chanyeol selalu di sampingnya setiap saat. Saat makan siang, saat kelasnya sudah usai, saat Kyungsoo berada di perpustakaan. Dan itu salah satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh, pasalnya Chanyeol sangat membenci ruangan dengan puluhan rak buku di dalamnya. Tanpa musik, suara atau apapun yang membuat Chanyeol senang.

Kyungsoo sempat menanyakannya sekali. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi kiri Kyungsoo saat ia berada di koridor gedung seni. Tak perduli dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, Chanyeol malah memberinya ciuman di bibir. Chanyeol malah melumat bibir itu sebentar. Kyungsoo dibuat beku oleh perlakuan Chanyeol yang menurut Kyungsoo sedikit aneh dan berlebihan. Selama satu tahun mengenal Chanyeol, baru sekarang ini ia diperlakukan aneh oleh Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku ada latihan basket, kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca. Menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang tersambung dengan ipod putih di atas meja perpustakaan.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyungsoo singkat. Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ yang ia kenakan setelah selanjutnya ia mematikan ipod.

"Karena disana ada Jongin, aku tidak ingin kau dekat dengannya." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya, meletakkan di atas meja untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya. Kyungsoo berkerut kening mendengar jawaban 'temannya' itu. Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jawaban yang aneh. Walaupun ada Jongin disana, aku tidak akan—"

"_No, no, no and big no_. _If I say you can't, so you can't. Understand_?"

.

.

.

Memori Jongin kembali berputar tentang penjelasan yang ia dapat dari sang kakak. Siapa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Apa hubungan mereka, dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo miliknya.

"Aku melihat Taemin _hyung_ bersama Minho _sunbaenim_ di kantin, kau tidak akan menghampirinya?" Sehun menepuk pundak pemuda berkulit tan itu. Jongin mendongak sedikit berpikir, kemudian menggeleng. Sehun memilih duduk di samping Jongin—sahabatnya.

"Dia memilih pergi dengan mata katak itu, jadi aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk terus di sini bukan? Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Jongin menoleh dan mendelik ke arah Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, "Tidak," jawab Jongin. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia baru bertemu Kyungsoo tiga kali dan mendapatkan fakta yang membuatnya syok.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin menghela napas, menumpu kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja kelasnya.

"_Molla_," jawab Jongin.

"Aku ingin ke ruang _dance_."

"Ya! Sebentar lagi ada kelas tuan Choi, kau ingat Kim?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya. Ia hanya melihat Chanyeol berlatih basket dengan klubnya. Apa salahnya melihat 'teman'mu berlatih basket? Tidak ada yang salah bukan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu berlatih basket, Chan." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan lembut ketika Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Chanyeol mendengus berdecak pinggang di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjijit, memberikan kecupan singat di bibir Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali berlatih dengan teman-temannya. Chanyeol menurut dan menyuruh—memerintah―Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sisi lapangan dengan dinding menjadi sandarannya.

Bola mata Kyungsoo mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Chanyeol yang bekerja sama dengan Yifan dan teman setimnya untuk mencetak angka. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Chanyeol melambai padanya. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah basah akan keringatnya, membuat tubuhnya bisa terlihat dari balik kaos putih polos. Kyungsoo menyukai tubuh Chanyeol yang tegap, terlihat tampan.

Bola bergelinding ke arahnya, dan Jongin yang mendekat mengambil bola itu. Kyungsoo mendongak mengamati wajah Jongin dari bawah dan Kyungsoo merasakan adanya aliran aneh di darahnya, jantungnya ikut berdetak berbeda. Kyungsoo membeku saat Jongin tersenyum padanya.

"Jongin, cepat!" Teriakan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol berdecak pinggang di tengah lapangan dengan tatapan kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati karena sikap konyol Chanyeol. _Kau membuatku terperangkap Chan._

* * *

-Life-

"Aku melihatmu dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu dan kalian terlihat sangat mesrah." Kyungsoo menyesap cappucino panasnya. Di depannya sang kakak, Do Seungsoo menatapnya lekat. Kyungsoo mendengus acuh mendengar ucapan Seungsoo.

"Kau tidak melenceng kan, Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _hyung_." Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bersikap dingin dan tidak sopan pada kakaknya. Mungkin semenjak Seungsoo selalu memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah. "Kau tahu itu—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _hyung_." Manik mata Kyungsoo menajam dan menatap lurus manik mata Seungsoo. Ia bisa melihat sang kakak yang penuh dengan amarah. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya untuk tidak peduli dengan kakaknya, walaupun Seungsoo kakak kandungnya.

"Aku kira Chanyeol orang yang baik. Ternyata dia menjijikkan." Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan hinaan yang kakaknya lontarkan untuk sahabatnya itu. Karena ia sendiri juga seperti itu.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Berciuman, _blow job_ atau bahkan, _sex_?"

"Ya, kami sudah melakukan semuanya," jawab Kyungsoo datar. Seungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. "Jika ayah tahu—"

"Aku tidak peduli jika orang itu tahu, aku punya hidupku sendiri, dan ayah tidak bisa mengaturnya. Katakan pada ayahmu, tak perlu lagi memaksaku untuk kembali ke rumah, aku muak." Kyungsoo meminum kembali cappucinonya hingga habis. Diambil tas ransel hitam di kursi kosong samping kanannya.

"_Galke_," ucapnya kemudian berlalu membiarkan kakaknya duduk sendiri di dalam kafe.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam troli yang ia dorong. Daging, beberapa bungkus mie spaghetti, bumbu spaghetti, ramen instan, susu—hal yang sangat penting untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali melihat susu yang berada dalam genggamannya. Memperhatikannya seksama, "Apa aku masih bisa bertambah tinggi dengan meminum susu? Chanyeol berlebihan."

"Kau tidak pendek _hyung_, hanya sedikit kurang tinggi yang benar." Kyungsoo berjengit mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Hoodie hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaus _v-neck_ hitam rendah, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam akan penampilan Jongin.

"Tidak ada bedanya dari ucapan mu itu," ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Ia kembali memasukkan beberapa macam rasa susu ke dalam trolinya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo mendorong trolinya menuju tempat buah-buahan, dengan Jongin masih berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jika aku katakan, aku mengikutimu, _hyung_ percaya?" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin balik bertanya. Kyungsoo berkerut kening tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"_Stalker._"

"_Am I, hyung_." Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin. Ia mengambil semangka berukuran besar dan meletakkannya di dalam troli, lalu beralir pada strawbery yang sudah ditata di dalam mika plastik. Mengambil tiga mika dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

"_Seriously? You're my stalker?_" Tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura terkejut dan tidak percaya. Jongin mengangguk meyakinkan dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Usapan kecil Kyungsoo berikan puncak kepala Jongin.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa menemaniku ke kafe? Aku sedang ingin meminum cappucino," tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk menyetujui. Kyungsoo mendorong trolinya menuju meja kasir, membayar semua belanjaannya dengan ditemani Jongin tentunya. Mereka keluar dari supermarket setelah Kyungsoo membayarnya. Jongin membantunya membawa salah satu kantung plastik.

Selama mereka berjalan, Jongin lebih banyak bercerita tentang Joonmyeon dan kekasihnya yang selalu membuat Jongin iri. Yixing yang sering mengunjungi mereka, bermesraan dengan Joonmyeon di hadapannya, membuatkan Joonmyeon makan malam—karena Jongin memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Joonmyeon. Atau bahkan mereka melakukan hubungan intim di kamar Joonmyeon.

"Ayolah _hyung_, kamar Joonmyeon _hyung_ hanya berbeda tujuh langkah di depanku, seharusnya mereka tahu suara erangan itu menggangguku," keluh Jongin manja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa hingga mereka sampai pada kafe yang Jongin maksud. Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela dengan meja nomor 13.

Setelah mereka duduk, tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, memberinya buku menu. "_Special_ waffle dan _ice_ capucino, _hyung_ ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Jongin menutup buku menu. "_Hot_ cappuccino," jawab Kyungsoo. Setelah mencatat pesanan, sang pelayang kembali ke tempatnya. Jongin masih terdiam memainkan ponselnya.

"Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan saat mendengar mereka melakukannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali pada topic awal. Jongin mengetuk-ketuk jari telunjuknya di dagu lancipnya. Seakan-akan kembali mengingat apa yang dilakukannya malam itu.

"Berakhir di kamar mandi, dan menuntaskannya seorang diri, kau paham kan _hyung_ maksudku." Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo bergerak seketika, melihat wajah Jongin yang aneh ditambah dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"_Poor you_."

"_Thanks, hyung_." Mereka mengakhiri percakapan mereka saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Jongin meminum _ice_ cappuccino pesanannya dan Kyungsoo membiarkan _hot_ cappuccino miliknya dingin. Setidaknya hingga uapnya tidak sebanyak saat panas.

Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka dalam diam. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa lidahnya sangat keluh untuk sekedar berdehem karena keringnya tenggorokan. Bahkan matanya bergerak tidak seperti biasanya. Mata besarnya sekali-kali akan mencuri pandang kearah Jongin yang menikmati _waffle_nya.

"_Hyung, I know I'm handsome. But don't look at me like that, you make me scared_," ujar Jongin dan Kyungsoo merona menundukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung meminum cappuccino panasnya, tanpa peduli panas.

"_Hyung_, menurutmu jika kita menyukai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, apa itu salah?" Tanya Jongin memecah keheningan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, kemudian meggeleng mantap dan Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa menurutmu, kita harus mendapatkan orang yang kita sukai itu?"

"Menjadi milik orang lain maksudmu, mereka sudah menikah, bertunangan atau sepasang kekasih?" Kyungsoo berbalik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka, tapi yang jelas seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia miliknya." Kyungsoo diam.

"Aku juga sempat bertanya pada Joonmyeon _hyung_ tentang apa hubungan mereka berdua, dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ bilang mereka tidak berpacaran, dan aku semakin dibuat bingung oleh ucapan itu." Kyungsoo maish diam, lebih tepatnya membatu. Ia merasa cerita Jongin persis seperti dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Kejarlah dia jika kau mau."

"Bagaimana jika itu dirimu _hyung_?" Kyungsoo tercekat dan kembali membatu. Dugaannya memang benar.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Balasan Review :

opikyung0113 : nde~ sabar menunggu yaa :)

dyodokyung : thanks a lot :)

ChangChang : wah, masih ingat ya? sabar menunggu ya chapter 12 on going kok :)

OhSooYeol : hehe, iya kebiasaan manusia. thanks udah nunggu ya :)

Jung Eunhee : Makasih ya :) baik, di tunggu aja ya^^

opikyung0113 : nde~ thanks a lot:)

Baiklah, Part 4 updated! thanks before:)

Regards

Heerin^^


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

* * *

"Kejarlah dia jika kau mau."

"Bagaimana jika itu dirimu _hyung_?" Kyungsoo tercekat dan kembali membatu. Dugaannya memang benar.

"Kau tahukan aku milik Chanyeol, kenapa kau mengejarku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada dingin dengan mata yang menatap lurus mata Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari jerat Chanyeol, _hyung_," jawab Jongin tak kalah dingin.

"_In your dream_, Mr. Kim."

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya membawa dua plastik dan keluar dari sana tanpa berucap apapun. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang meneriaki namanya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin pulang dan tenang dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tangannya tertarik kasar, Kyungsoo berbalik dan Jongin langsung menciumnya. Salah satu kantung plastik berwarna putih itu sobek dan belanjaannya berceceran di jalan raya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan segera mendorong Jongin menjauh.

"Brengsek!" Kyungsoo segera pergi dengan satu kantung plastik di tangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan belanjaan yang sudah ia beli berserakan di jalan raya. Chanyeol. Hanya satu nama itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya, kemudian tubuhnya terhempas di atas ranjang king size dengan kasarnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar saat di pinggir jalan. Menjadi tontonan bagi pejalan kaki disana.

Bukan karena tempat, namun timing yang sangat tidak pas. Jongin berteriak keras, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Merutuki kebodohannya yang sangat fatal.

Bukan salah Joonmyeon yang selalu mengatainya bodoh dalam hal cinta. Tidak pernah mengungkapkan cinta, pengecut, dan tidak tahu diri. "Aku yakin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo."

* * *

-Life-

Kelas dengan tuan Cho baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya memasuki kantin kampus. Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan telfon pada ponselnya saat ponsel itu bergetar. Nama Chanyeol tertulis disana, dan Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya.

"_Kyung,_ _eodiga_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Di kan—" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Jongin berdiri disana dengan wajah kesal. "_Mwoya_? Lepaskan," ujar Kyungsoo dingin. Jongin tidak menurut dan mencoba membawa Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Ya! Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak _hyung_, kau harus dengarkan aku."

"_What I must listen? Tell me now_, Kim Jongin!" Bentakan Kyungsoo membuat semua mahasiswi di kantin kampus mengalihkan perhatian padanya dan Jongin. Bahkan Joonmyeon, Yixing, Sehun, Yifan dan teman-teman mereka ada disana.

"Pergi dari kehidupan Park Chanyeol! Kau hanya menjadi budak _sex_nya _hyung_! Apa kau selama ini tidak sadar? Bahkan kau dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih, _hyung_! Berhenti menyakiti perasaanmu, berhenti menyakiti dirimu dan berhenti bertindak bodoh _hyung_! Aku disini _hyung_! Aku mencintaimu, aku—"

PLAK!

"Brengsek kau! Terimakasih, kau telah mempermalukanku di depan seluruh mahasiswa kampus. Kau puas sekarang?" Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap nanar dirinya dan menyentuh bekas tamparan di pipinya. Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan semua mata yang menatapnya. Jijik, hina, kasihan atau apapun lah itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Napasnya membara dan dadanya bergerak naik turun.

"Kyungsoo, adikku—"

"Enyahlah _hyung_," potong Kyungsoo dingin. Joonmyeon berdiri di hadapannya dengan Yixing disana. Kyungsoo segera menepis tangan Joonmyeon saat pemuda itu menyentuh pundaknya. Kyungsoo hendak keluar dari kantin, sebelum pintu kantin terbuka dan Chanyeol berdiri disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin. Kyungsoo menggeleng, menggerakkan tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk segera membawanya pergi. Chanyeol menepis dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Park Chanyeol, tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang turuti aku dan kita pulang, aku masih ada tugas dari dosenku, tuan Park," bohong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lupa satu hal, ia tidak bisa berbohong di depan Park Chanyeol.

"_Liar_! Apa perlu aku menghabisi Jongin, eoh?"

"_What are you talking about? Let's go home_."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terjatuh di atas ranjang Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring dengan Chanyeol berada di atas tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh. "Hentikan Chan, aku lelah." Kyungsoo duduk bersila, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Apa yang Jongin lakukan?"

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dan melepas hoodie hitamnya. Menyisakan kaus putih polos tipisnya. Ia beralih ke dapur, memasak sesuatu yang bisa membuat perutnya dan Chanyeol menjadi kenyang. Tidak, ia sedang dalam mood buruk, ia tidak ingin meracuni Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memilih memasak ramen instan.

Chanyeol menuju ruang makan saat Kyungsoo selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya lembut. "Kita harus bicara," ujar Chanyeol setelah pagutan mereka lepas. Kyungsoo tersenyum membelai pipi Chanyeol.

"Setelah aku membersihkan diri Chan." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menjejakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol duduk di ruang tengah dengan dua mangkuk ramen di atas meja. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol yang menatap kosong layar televisi.

"Apa yang—"

"Setidaknya makan ramenmu dulu," potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia segera memasukkan sesumpit ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Menghaluskannya dengan bantuan gigi-giginya dan menelannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga mangkuk itu kosong menyisakan sedikit kuah. Kyungsoo membawa mangkuknya dan mangkuk Chanyeol ke arah dapur, meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring dan kembali keruang tengah dengan segelas air mineral. Ia membaginya dengan Chanyeol—semacam rutinitas.

"Apa yang Jongin lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo cuek. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh." Kyungsoo menghadap pada Chanyeol, menatap manik mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo beranjak memeluk pundak Chanyeol, membenamkan kepala Chanyeol di ceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo berada di pangkuan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menariknya mendekat, memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku melakukan hal bodoh karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku, aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersentak dan membeku dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan eratnya pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah merasakannya sejak aku menyentuhmu pertama kali. Aku memutuskan memendamnya karena aku takut kau akan melepasku, aku takut kau menjauhiku, aku takut kau—"

Kyungsoo menciumnya, menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap punggung Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kanan menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar ciuman yang diawali olehnya semakin dalam. Chanyeol mengimbanginya, membalas ciuman Kyungsoo yang napsu namun terkesan lembut.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya, kedua baju mereka mulai tanggal. Hanya celana pendek yang mereka kenakan. Chanyeol meraih remote televisi di sampingnya tanpa melepas ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah mematikan televisi, ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya menuju pintu depan, menguncinya dan mematikan lampu. Tanpa melepas pagutan mereka tentunya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Kyungsoo, melepaskan pagutan mereka. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang kerasukan sesuatu hingga bibirnya beralih pada leher Chanyeol, menicumnya, menghisapnya. Memberikan tanda ungu li here Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas celana pendek Kyungsoo dan celana pendeknya. Menyisakan pakaian dalam mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat Chanyeol kembali menggendongnya, dan Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawanya menuju kamar setelah mematikan lampu tengah. Kyungsoo berada di atas ranjang Chanyeol dengan sang pemilik kamar berada di atasnya. Mereka mulai berciuman lagi. Kyungsoo merasa perlakuan Chanyeol sedikit berbeda. Sentuhan Chanyeol memang lembut, namun tak pernah selembut ini.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya menyentuh milik Chanyeol dan pemuda itu melenguh sehingga pagutan mereka terlepas. "Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya di rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo, menarik selimut dan menutupi kedua tubuh mereka yang hanya tertutup pakaian dalam.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk di atas paha Chanyeol. Menggesekkan kedua alat vital mereka. Chanyeol sedikit melenguh tertahan. "Aku, aku tidak peka ya, Chan?" Tanya Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap perut Chanyeol yang hampir terbentuk abs. Tangan Kyungsoo tertarik dan ia langsung berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakannya padamu." Chanyeol membelai wajah Kyungsoo lembut. Seakan mengutarakan perasaannya lewat sentuhan itu. Kyungsoo menikmatinya, belaian Chanyeol di wajahnya terasa amat lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tidak akan pergi kan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mencium bibir Chanyeol—lagi.

Tubuh mereka berguling, dan saling berhadapan dengan posisi miring. Kyungsoo memagut bibir Chanyeol lembut, atau ia akan berhenti dan mencium pucuk hidung Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya saling bertautan dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Bagiaman cara Kyungsoo melakukannya, tapi ia sudah menanggalkan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, tanpa ada penjelasan atau yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh?!" Bentak Joonmyeon. Jongin diam di atas sofa. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, menghindari tatapan marah dari kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempermalukan orang di depan kantin Jongin. Demi tuhan, semua mahasiswa berkumpul disana Jongin!"

"Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo _hyung_ terlepas dari jeratan Chanyeol, _hyung_."

"Bukan begitu caranya, bodoh!"

Napas Joonmyeon membara. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus dilahirkan mempunyai adik sebodoh Jongin.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasa kasihan padanya _hyung_? Ia selalu menjadi budak _sex_ oleh Chanyeol. Mereka sering melakukannya tanpa dasar cinta bukan? Kenapa kau sebagai teman Kyungsoo _hyung_ kau tak mengingatkannya. Kenapa tak berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ dari penderitaannya."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh _hyung_. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo _hyung_. Aku tahu ini mungkin terkesan terlalu cepat. Aku seorang mahasiswa baru di kampus, yang awalnya jatuh cinta pada Taemin sekarang jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo.

Semua orang akan mengira aku hanya mempermainkan Kyungsoo, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya _hyung_. Disini, selalu terbesit perasaan aneh ketika melihatnya. Tertawa, bahagia, terkejut. Bagaimana mata bulatnya selalu indah untuk ku pandang. Aku jatuh dalam pesona Do Kyungsoo, _hyung_."

* * *

-Life-

Ada yang berbeda dalam diri Kyungsoo selama dua bulan ini. Kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol semakin intim. Mereka sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan, namun Kyungsoo tidak yakin tentang semua itu. Ia ingin mencoba mencintai Chanyeol. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang mencintainya. Hanya saja perasaannya saat sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol berbeda saat dulu ia bertatapan mata dengan Jongi. Jongin?

Kyungsoo menghela napas mengingat pemuda berkulit tan itu. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Jongin menatapnya tajam. Namun tidak selama satu bulan ini, Jongin bersikap biasa saja pada Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang sedikit canggung jika bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo berulang kali mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon melupakan saja kejadian waktu itu. Joonmyeon memang melupakannya, hanya saja perasaan bersalah membuat Joonmyeon bersikap sedikit berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah bersikap canggung padaku. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan masalah itu," ujar Kyungsoo saat ia jalan beriringan dengan Joonmyeon menuju kantin. Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah saja, pasalnya aku yang mengatakan pada Jongin tentang hubungan kalian."

"_It's ok, hyung_. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_!" Pekikkan seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh saat hendak membuka pintu kantin. Salah seorang teman satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol. "_Nde_?" Pemuda yang memanggilnya masih mengatur napas.

"Chan-Chanyeol dan Jongin ber-berkelahi di lapangan basket." Seakan ada ribuan batu menghujaninya, Kyungsoo membatu. Pemuda itu sudah berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Kyungsoo berlari menuju lapangan basket, tidak peduli Joonmyeon yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya.

Kyungsoo berada disana, diantara gerombolan mahasiswa. Ia bisa melihat Jongin yang terus memukul wajah Chanyeol, lebam sudah terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendekat, menarik tangan Jongin tanpa berucap. Namuan Jongin menepisnya dengan kasar.

"BERHENTI KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak sangat keras. Jongin menghentikan tangannya di udara saat hendak memukul Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin membeku dan Chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Didorongnya tubuh Jongin kasar oleh Kyungsoo hingga sang empu terjatuh di atas tanah. Sehun segera menghampiri Jongin. Yifan, Joonmyeon dan Yixing mengelilingi Chanyeol, seperti Kyungsoo.

"Chan, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik. Air matanya sudah turun sejak tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan tangan mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"_Mian_," lirih Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap marah ke arah Jongin. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan menamparnya.

"_Wae_? Apa salahnya? Apa salah Chanyeol, eoh? Apa yang membuatmu begitu membencinya, eoh?" Bentak Kyungsoo. Para mahasiswa yang berkumpul sudah meninggalkan lapangan. Chanyeol pun sudah diatasi oleh Yifan dan teman-temen klub basket—karena mereka sedang berlatih tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lepas dari jeratannya, _hyung_. Hanya itu yang aku mau." Kyungsoo tersenyum namun terkesan meremehkan. Ia berbalik sebelum akhirnya Jongin menarik tangannya dan mancium dirinya kasar. Kyungsoo berontak, namun Jongin tak peduli. Jongin bahkan mengisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Sehun? Ia hanya diam dibalik tubuh Jongin.

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya kasar masih menangis. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Jongin, Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin—sahabatnya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan berjejak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kim Jong—"

"Chanyeol selingkuh! Kau puas?"

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update chap 5, hehe. Thanks yang udah mau baca plus kasih review

Balasan review :

. : Heerin imnida :) thanks ya, sudah mau baca plus kasih favorite :) ditunggu aja ya next chapternya

Regards

Heerin^^


	6. Chapter 6

Part 7

* * *

"Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat? Kau semakin membuat Kyungsoo membencimu, Kim Jongin!" Joonmyeon menekan luka lebam di ujung bibir Jongin.

"_Hyung_! Sakit, jangan tekan itu!" Ringkis Jongin. Joonmyeon menghela napas dan kembali mengobati luka Jongin lembut.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berkelahi dengan Chanyeol?"

"Sesuatu hal yang kau sendiri tak akan kuberitahu." Jongin bangkit dari berbaring di atas paha Joonmyeon. Menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ya! Setidaknya berterimakasih padaku!"

"_Gomawo_."

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tak memperdulikannya. Tangannya menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa amat sakit. Kakinya sendiri berjejak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jongin memutar kenop pintu, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya lagi sedikit keras.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dari saku celana panjangnya. Membuka folder gambar di dalamnya. Tangannya bergerak mencari gambar yang didapatkannya kemarin malam. Foto dimana Chanyeol berciuman dengan seorang pemuda di sebuah taman. Dan Jongin yakin itu bukan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengirim foto itu pada Kyungsoo melalui e-mail.

_To: Kyungsoo hyung_

_Subject: The truth_

_Massage: Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan ini hyung. Jika hyung tidak percaya, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh semakin dalam hyung._

Jongin mengirimnya bersamaan dengan foto Chanyeol berciuman. Entah apa yang akan Kyungsoo jawab. Yang penting, Jongin sudah memberitahukan kebenarannya bukan?

.

.

.

"Kyung, pelan-pelan, itu sangat sakit," ujar Chanyeol lirih saat Kyungsoo mengompres luka ungu di wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya diam, membiarkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan keluhannya. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo. "Itu sakit Kyungsoo, kau bisa lebih pelan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai berhati-hati mengompres luka Chanyeol.

"Kenapa berkelahi?"

"Entahlah, dia memukulku lebih dulu saat berlatih basket." Kyungsoo menghela napas, mengangkat kepala Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas bantal. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah saat Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"_Angry?_"

"No."

Kyungsoo keluar kamar, meletakkan baskom berisi air kompres Chanyeol di tempat pencucian piring. Ia menghela napas berat dan kembali menangis. Dadanya serasa sesak semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu menerima e-mail dari Jongin yang berisi foto disana. Dimana Chanyeol mencium seseorang disana.

"Kau marah?" Kyungsoo tersentak saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berbalik menatap kekasihnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuat spaghetti untuk makan malam," ucap Kyungsoo. Senyum kecil mengembang di sudut bibir Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol berkerut kening. Kyungsoo menolak saat Chanyeol hendak mencium bibirnya. Dengan alasan luka-lukanya cukup parah. Chanyeol hanya pasrah.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai membuat makan malam, mereka makan bersama, di ruang tengah ditemani dengan televisi. Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam seraya memikirkan tentang apa yang Jongin kirimkan padanya tadi. Chanyeol, berselingkuh. Tidak, ia harus menunggu Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu yang jujur padanya.

"Kau melamun, Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera menatap Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng dan memakan sesuap spaghetti terakhirnya. Setelah menegak habis air mineralnya, Kyungsoo meletakkan peralatan makan yang ia dan Chanyeol kenakan di tempat cucian piring. Saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telfon genggamnya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum, tertawa bahkan berkata dengan sangat lembut dengan seseorang yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol, mengambil alih remote televisi dan mengganti channelnya agar bisa di tonton oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Selamat malam Baekie." Chanyeol memutus sambungan telfon itu dan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang menonton televisi dengan wajah datar. Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya pun menolehkan wajahnya. Dan tepat saat itu Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

"Chan," panggil lirih Kyungsoo setelah mendorong dada Chanyeol. Kening Chanyeol kembali berkerut mendapat perlakuan berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan hendak berdiri, namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan menarik Kyungsoo, hingga pemuda bermata deo itu terbaring di atas sofa. Chanyeol menahan kedua bahu Kyungsoo membuat sang empu kesakitan.

"Chanyeol lepaskan, sakit Chanyeol," lirih Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun tenaganya yang jauh dibanding dengan Chanyeol, hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik.

Kyungsoo memukul punggung Chanyeol saat pemuda itu menciuminya kasar. Kyungsoo tidak suka ini, ia semakin menghujani Chanyeol dengan pukulan pada punggungnya. Namun Chanyeol semakin kasar menciuminya. Bahkan bibir Chanyeol beralih pada leher putihnya. Menghisap, menggigit, meninggalkan bekas warna ungu di leher Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, hiks hentikan," ujar Kyungsoo. Air matanya sudah meleleh sejak tadi. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup, namun ia masih menangis. Chanyeol tertegun kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit, menyeka air matanya walaupun ia tahu air matanya belum bisa berhenti.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Ia menangis dalam diam dengan memeluk lututnya diatas ranjang. "Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. A-aku—"

"Tidurlah Chan, aku tahu kau lelah," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetarnya. Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamar dan berbaring, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut sebatas leher. "Maafkan aku Kyung." Kalimat itu hanya menjadi kata terakhir malam ini bagi Kyungsoo.

* * *

-Life-

Chanyeol diam di meja makan, menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang memakan sarapannya. Kyungsoo sendiri menyadari kekasihnya tengah memperhatikannya. Ia hanya acuh dan memakan sarapannya.

"Hari ini aku pulang malam, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melamar pekerjaan di salah satu kafe, jadi setelah kuliah aku akan—"

"Kenapa melamar pekerjaan?" Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati tatapan mata Chanyeol sedikit tajam. Kyungsoo menghela napas berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil tas ransel yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Kau menghindar, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk. Kyungsoo mendekatinya, mengusak kepala Chanyeol lembut. Seulas senyum mengembang di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, ia beralih mencium bibir Chanyeol lama.

"Masak ramen saja jika lapar, ok. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyungsoo lagi lalu berjejak keluar dari appartemennya.

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu ya?" Kyungsoo mendongak memperhatikan Yixing yang menghampirinya. Pemuda berdimple itu baru saja selesai berlatih. Kyungsoo berada di ruangan dance menemani Yixing karena Kyungsoo sedang tidak punya jadwal.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo ketika Yixing itu membersihkan wajahnya dari keringat dengan handuk putih kecil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugasnya.

Semenjak Joonmyeon mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya, Kyungsoo sering terlihat bersama dengan Yixing. Mereka bersahabat sejak itu. Yixing yang sering cerita tentang hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon, atau Yixing yang mengeluh karena Joonmyeon terlalu sibuk, atau Yixing yang mengeluh karena Joonmyeon yang suka sekali melakukan skin ship di depan umum.

"Lalu kenapa kau sejak tadi diam? Ada sesuatu yang menjadi bebanmu?" Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menutup bukunya yang ia baca. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini bisa dikatakan masalah atau bukan," ujar Kyungsoo.

Yixing duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, masih dengan handuk yang terkalung di lehernya. "_Tell me, why_?"

"Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh. Ia juga mengirimkan fotonya padaku." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto yang Jongin kirimkan pada Yixing. "Entahlah aku harus percaya dengan Jongin atau tidak. Pasalnya Jongin mengatakan setelah mereka berkelahi."

"Kau tidak bertanya pada Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, untuk apa? Aku kekasihnya, bukan polisi yang bisa mengintrogasinya."

"Setidaknya untuk kebaikan hubungan kalian."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Itu bukan tipeku yang suka mengintrogasi orang. Aku lebih suka menunggu orang itu jujur padaku," kata Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu yang menggema di ruang latihan dancenya. Peluh sudah bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menari sejak memasuki ruang dance. Jam yang bertengger di atas cermin besar sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Dan Jongin enggan beranjak dari sana.

"Kau masih disini?" Yixing masuk ke dalam ruang dance sendiri. Membawa dua botol air mineral dan memberikan salah satunya pada Jongin.

"Membolos lagi?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Jonging menggeleng.

"Menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih."

Jongin duduk di samping Yixing setelah mengusap peluhnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun mencari pasokan oksigen lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kyungsoo. Tentang Chanyeol berselingkuh."

"Lalu?"

"Itu bukan rencanamu kan?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yixing. Melihat tatapan mata Yixing yang seolah mencari tahu kebenaran di dalam matanya.

"Aku memang bodoh _hyung_, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu. Memberikan sesuatu yang palsu hanya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo _hyung_. Itu terlihat menjijikkan." Jongin beralih kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Menyalakan musik di earphone yang mulai ia pasang di telinganya.

Badannya kembali meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama lagu. Ditempat duduknya, Yixing hanya memperhatikan Jongin. Sudah lama mereka saling kenal. Dan baru kali ini Yixing melihat Jongin yang begitu serius menyukai seseorang.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, Xing." Yixing menoleh, mendapati Joonmyeon berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dance yang terbuka lebar. Yixing melambaikan tangannya, meminta Joonmyeon untuk datang mendekat, dan Joonmyeon melakukannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu khawatir pada adikmu, _ge_," ucap Yixing polos. Arah matanya masih pada Jongin yang semakin beringas menggerakkan tubuhnya. Joonmnyeon menghela napas, mendaratkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Yixing. "Kenapa kau khawatir padanya?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Jongin salah mengambil jalan. Aku takut Jongin membuat sesorang menjadi menderita." Yixing menghela napas. "Kyungsoo menceritakan padaku bahwa Jongin memberitahukannya jika Chanyeol berselingkuh. Aku hanya takut itu semua akal bulus Jongin untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo." Joonmyeon menarik kepalanya dari pundak Yixing, dan kini kepala Yixing yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Kau sudah bertanya padanya, Xing?" Yixing mengangguk, memejamkan matanya menikamati usapan halus tangan Joonmyeon di kepalanya.

"Dan ia berkata tidak," ucap Yixing sebagai jawaban.

"Berarti itu tidak. Aku mengenal adikku, Xing. Ia tidak pernah berbohong dengan ucapannya. Apalagi menyangkut hal percintaan. Ia tak akan pernah bermain-main di dalamnya."

* * *

-Life-

Sudah satu bulan Kyungsoo bekerja di salah satu kafe. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol juga berjalan dengan lancar. Jongin juga tidak pernah mengganggunya. Ia juga sudah menganggap Jongin temannya. Walaupun kadang Chanyeol sering marah melihat Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo akan memberi Chanyeol sebuah ciuman jika kekasihnya itu sedang marah.

Kyungsoo berada di meja kasir, melayani beberapa pelanggan yang membayar pesanan mereka. Seorang pemuda menghampirinya dengan ponsel di telinganya. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat pemuda itu menunjukkan dimana tempat duduknya.

"Park Chanyeol sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja di appartemenku." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar pemuda itu menyebut nama yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. Atau itu memang kekasihnya?

"Hey, appartemenku hanya berbeda tiga blok dari appartemenmu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Inha _University_ bukan? Iya, appartemenku dekat dengan sana. Baekie, Chanie. Panggil aku Baekie." Kyungsoo membeku. Nama itu, nama yang pernah Chanyeol panggil di sambungan telfon.

"Bakilah, aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeolku." Kyungsoo langsung tersadar saat pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Kau terdengar mesrah sekali dengan kekasihmu," goda Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu merona dan tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

"Ya, kami baru berkencan dua bulan yang lalu," jelas pemuda itu terang-terangan. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Do Kyungsoo."

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Part 6 updated!

Balasan Review :

OhSooYeol : iyaa, diusahakan tiap hari. tapi kalau ngga memungkinkan ya pokoknya secepet yang aku bisa :)

WuChan : NC? hahahaha...

chansoo : Iya, maaf ya udah bikin nunggu TT sabar aja ya, chap 12 on going kok :)

kaihunyeol : iya, biasa penyakit manusia. hehe thanks :)

lailatul magfiroh 16 : di chapter selanjutnya bakal dijawab kok :) sabar menanti yaa~ :)

dokyung : Iya, sabar nunggu aja ya :) diusahakan cepet kok aku nge-postnya :)

.

.

Thanks yang udah kasih review-nya :)

Regards

Heerin^^


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

* * *

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berlari dengan meneriaki nama Jongin dari jauh. Sang pemilik nama membalik tubuhnya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin setelah Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya sejenak.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tentang apa _hyung_?"

"Foto itu. Apa kau mengenal pemuda yang, dicium oleh Chanyeol?"

Jongin berkerut kening sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ingin tahu. Jongin memang mengenalnya, karena pemuda yang dicium oleh Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasihnya saat di SMA.

"Iya, aku kenal _hyung_. Kena—"

"Byun Baekhyun. apa nama pemuda itu, Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Jongin sedikit mendekat namun Kyungsoo mundur dengan tersenyum kecil. Jongin mengangguk dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menunduk. Kyungsoo menyentuh dada kirinya dan meremas kemeja biru langitnya.

"Terima kasih." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Jongin setelah membungkuk. Ia menuju kelasnya, karena lima menit lagi kelasnya dimulai.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berada di dalam kelas membuat Kyungsoo pusing. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan dua jam lagi ia harus bekerja. Ia baru sadar, ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi. Karena bangun kesiangan dan Chanyeol tidak membangunkannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri, sedang tidak ada kelas pagi. Sehingga kekasihnya itu memilih tidur hingga siang hari.

Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya, tepatnya dibagian lambung yang mulai terasa perih. Kyungsoo membungkuk di depan kelasnya yang kosong setelah kelas selesai. Disandarkannya tubuh kecilnya itu di dinding. Tangannya mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ransel hitamnya. "_Oh good, I forget that_," umpatnya pelan. Ia lupa membawa obat maghnya. Kyungsoo berencana ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya, namun uang saku terus menipis hingga ia memilih menahan maghnya.

Kyungsoo hanya membeli satu botol mineral di kantin kampusnya. Ia meneguknya hingga habis setengah lalu menjejakkan kakinya keluar gedung kampus. Pikirannya melayang pada obrolannya dengan Jongin tadi pagi. Semua sudah terbuka, dan Kyungsoo menunggu hingga Chanyeol jujur padanya.

"Kyungsoo?!" Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera membalik tubuhnya. Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan tersenyum. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum membalasnya. "Masih ingat denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih kuliah? Kulihat kau keluar dari Inha tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"Kekasihku juga kuliah disana, namanya Park Chanyeol jurusan seni lukis. Kau mengenalnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Bagaimana ia tak mengenal Park Chanyeol? Bahkan pemuda tiang listrik itu kekasihnya sendiri, bahkan tinggal satu appartemen dengannya. "Ya, aku mengenalnya," jawab Kyungsoo. _'Kerena dia kekasihku.'_

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo merasakannya, bagaimana hubungannya dan Chanyeol semakin menjauh. Chanyeol sering pulang malam setelah ia pulang kerja dan akan bangun saat Kyungsoo sudah mengikuti kelas di kampus. Jadwal mereka memang berbeda sejak awal. Kyungsoo lebih sering terlihat dengan Yixing ataupun Jongin saat di kampus.

Dua minggu Chanyeol tak pernah menyentuhnya, dan dua minggu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh. Kyungsoo tak pernah membahas masalah itu dengan Chanyeol, karena ia memang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan Yixing dan Joonmyoen di sampingnya. Mereka tertawa saat Yixing mengeluh pada kekasihnya karena adegan skin ship mereka. "Kau disini rupanya." Suara bass itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapat kecupan di bibirnya dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak ada kelas tiang listrik?"

"Oh, _hyung_. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau saja yang terlalu pendek."

"Ya! Lihat, kekasihmu juga pendek bukan?"

"Tapi dia terlihat menggemaskan karena pendek itu _hyung_."

Joonmyeon mencibir Chanyeol dan memberinya pukulan di lengan Chanyeol. Yixing tertawa kecil dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "_What's happen? You look not good? You eat your breakfast right_?" Tanya Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo yang terus saja diam dan wajahnya pucat. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_I already eat my_—"

"Chanie!" Pekikkan seseorang membuat ke-empat orang itu menatap lurus kedepan. Pemuda cantik berlari ke arah mereka dan tersenyum cerah. Semakin dekat hingga ia jatuh pada pelukan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi Chanie. Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukamu kau tahu? Ternyata kau tega membuat kekasihmu yang cantik ini menunggu sangat lama." Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya datar. Joonmyeon dan Yixing? Mereka terkejut melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya karena sang kekasih yang tak memberi respon apapun. Ia mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya. "Kyungsoo! Ah, aku juga menemukanmu. Kau sahabat Chanie ya? Wah, aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian bersahabat. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau, siapa?" Yixing membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol." Yixing melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum miris, namun tatapan matanya terlihat ingin menangis. "Kau?"

"Aku Zhang Yixing, ini kekasihku, Kim Joonmyeon. Kami teman Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo," ujar Yixing memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergelanyut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekie?"

"Aku? Aku ingin—"

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Jongin berlari dengan napas terengah. Ia berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan masih mengatur napasnya dan membungkuk. Saat ia mendongak, matanya terbuka lebar. "Bae-Baekhyun _hyung_?" Panggil Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Annyeong, Jongin-_ah_."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memasak. Ia menghubungi pemilik kafe tempat ia bekerja dan ijin tidak masuk karena sakit. Pemilik kafe bernama Kim Jongdae itu menyetujuinya. Bahkan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengambil cuti jika penyakitnya parah. Jongdae adalah sahabat Joonmyeon, jadi secara tidak langsung mereka berteman.

"Kyungsoo." Suara berat itu membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Kyungsoo berbalik, Chanyeol ada disana, diambang pintu dapur dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri malah tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku tidak masuk kerja karena sedang banyak tugas. Aku sudah selesai membuat makan malam. Kau mandilah dulu, aku sudah selesai makan tadi, maaf—"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal_." Dua kata itu seakan membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, memukul Chanyeol, namun ia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo tersenyum—mencoba tersenyum lebih tepatnya.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan. _Mianhae_," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan bersandar di sana.

"Kyungsoo, ma-maafkan aku. A-aku—"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol." Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo menempelkan _sticky note_ di pintu lemari pendingin. Lalu kakinya berjejak menuju pintu depan. Kyungsoo baru membukanya, dan suara Chanyeol menyapanya, "Kenapa menghindar?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih. Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan beralih menyentuh dadanya yang sesak. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Kyungsoo keluar dan menutup pintu appartemen. Ia menarik napas sejenak lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di dalam appartemen.

Di dalam appartemen, Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat nanar punggung Kyungsoo yang menghilang. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Kau tak ada kuliah, Kyungsoo?" Tanya pemuda imut yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia sedang berada di kafe sekarang. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan seulas senyum. Ya, Kyungsoo menghindar untuk bertemu Chanyeol selama beberapa hari kedepan. Entahlah, ia bisa atau tidak. Sedangkan mereka tinggal satu atap.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Terlihat jelas ya, Minseok _hyung_?" Pemuda bernama Minseok itu mengangguk, menunjuk mata Kyungsoo yang sembab.

Kyungsoo menyesap cappucino panas miliknya. Meninggalkan bekas krim di bibir atasnya. Minseok adalah sahabat kakaknya dan juga sahabatnya. Pemuda dengan pipi bakpao itu sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, menurutmu aku harus bertindak bagaimana?"

"Bertindak apa?"

"Aku harus keluar dari appartemen dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri atau tetap tinggal disana?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh? Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Chanyeol selingkuh." Kyungsoo berkata lirih bersamaan air matanya yang tumpah. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Minseok pelan. Kyungsoo masih menangis dengan menunduk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seperti mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Minseok beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Diusapnya punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang sedang asik dengan ponsel di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menerima tawaran Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi sebuah café yang mereka sering datangi—dulu.

"Ayolah _hyung_, aku mulai bosan berada disini. Bahkan kau tak mengajakku berbicara sama sekali. Kau hanya mementingkan ponsel putih bodohmu itu." Jongin meminum moccacino panasnya setelah mengomel sedikit pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tak berubah yah, sama-sama masih menyebalkan, seperti dulu," tukas Baekhyun. Jongin mendelik kecil dan hanya mencibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan meletakkan di atas meja. "Kenapa aku dulu bisa jatuh cinta padamu ya? Kenapa aku dulu melepasmu ya?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya sebal. "_Hyung_, ayolah," rengek Jongin. Jongin tak habis piker, ia melewati jam pelajaran tuan Shin—yang terkenal paling jahat di fakultasnya—hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun yang—sepertinya membahas masa lalu mereka.

"Aku sedikit menyesal melepasmu, Jongin-ah." Great! Jongin ingin berteriak agar Baekhyun menghentikan topic pembicaraannya sekarang. "Baiklah, aku berhenti." Baekhyun menangkat kedua tangannya di udara saat Jongin menatapnya membunuh.

"Ku lihat, kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Hmm, _waeyo_? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Kau gila? Aku sudah punya Park Chanyeol, bodoh," tukas Baekhyun.

Jongin mencibirnya kecil, dan kembali meminum moccacinonya. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya saat bekas cappucino itu tertinggal disana. "Penggoda," celetuk Baekhyun.

"Dimana kau kenal Chanyeol?"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Katakan saja, aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku tak akan merebutmu darinya _hyung_," ucap Jongin dingin.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak menceritakan atau tidak. Hanya itu pilihannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya di café. Kau tahukan aku seperti apa? _Hyperactive_ sekali. Ia tidak marah saat aku mengajaknya berkenalan karena ia mengenakan hoodie yang sama denganku."

"Aneh sekali _hyung_, kalian berkenalan hanya karena itu?"

"Hey, kau tahu, _hoodie_ yang kami kenakan sangat langka Jongin," ucap Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongin hanya acuh tak menanggapinya.

"Dan situ kami saling menukar nomor ponsel. Aku tertarik padanya sejak saat itu. Ia sering bermain ke rumahku. Lalu saat itu ayah dan ibu bertengkar hebat di rumah, dan disana ada Chanyeol. Ah, sepertinya hal pertengkaran bisa di hilangkan." Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak dan meminum minumannya.

"Chanyeol terus memberiku semangat karena orangtuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai. Menemaniku, memperhatikan aku, dan dari situ aku tertarik padanya."

"Beberapa hari selanjutnya, ia bilang ia menyukaiku lalu ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku pun menerimanya, karena aku memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan kita berpacaran, hingga sekarang."

Jongin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Menahan amarah karena Chanyeol yang berselingkuh dengan matan kekasihnya. Bukan karena Baekhyun, namun kenapa Chanyeol harus berselingkuh dibalik Kyungsoo yang notabennya adalah kekasih Chanyeol sendiri.

* * *

-Life-

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya bertanya pada Jongin. Sudah lima menit sejak pesanannya diantarkan oleh pelayan cafe, Jongin masih belum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sedikitpun. Jongin melirik Chanyeol dan menyesap coffee late pesanannya.

"Kim Jongin!" Panggil Chanyeol geram.

"Kau sudah puas menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin to the point. Chanyeol sedikit mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Astaga, jadi ini yang ingin kau bicarakan? Ayolah, hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo tak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tapi kau selingkuh di belakang orang yang aku cintai. Dibelakang Kyungsoo." Chanyeol diam. "Dan kau selingkuh dengan mantan kekasihku."

Chanyeol membelakkan matanya. Jadi itu kenapa Baekhyun terlihat akrab memanggilnya di kampus. Batin Chanyeol. "Baekhyun mantan kekasihmu? Kenapa ia tak pernah cerita?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin sedikit mencibir. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan enggan.

"Aku meminta baik-baik padamu. Lepaskan Kyungsoo sebelum aku benar-benar merebutnya darimu."

"Cih, merebutnya? Dariku? Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo hanya mencintaiku. Dia tidak pernah mecintai orang lain."

Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya di bawah meja. Rahangnya mengang begitu juga raut wajahnya. "Kau menyakitinya Chanyeol," ujar Jongin marah.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku hyung Kkamjong!"

"Cih, setelah kau menyakiti seseorang yang aku cintai? Jangan harap tuan Park."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia hendak menggebrak meja cafe itu sebelum pintu cafe terbuka dan Baekhyun memasukinya.

"Oh, Chanie, kau disini? Jongin, kau juga disini?" Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalian kenapa? Kenapa meli—"

"Ingat ucapanku baik-baik Chanyeol..._hyung_!"

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apapun hanya bias melihat punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang setelah keluar dari pintu café.

"Dia kenapa Chanie? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak mengusak puncak keepala Baekhyun saat sang empu duduk di kursi yang Jongin duduki sebelumnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bosan di appartemen hanya sendirian. Makanya aku datang kesini. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oiya, Chanie. Kau tahu apa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang meminum minumannya tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol memukul dadanya kecil. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat namun pemuda berparas cantik itu hanya memasang wajah bak seokor kucing imut.

"Me-mangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, Jongin terlihat begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Aku rasa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa mereka cocok?" Chanyeol diam. Lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Namun terdengar seperti merengek.

"Tidak, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan konyol." Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin. Ia kembali menyesap minumannya.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Part 7 updated too! sorry for late updated TT-TT maaf juga, ngga bisa bales review.

Regards

Heerin^^


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

* * *

-Life-

Sudah satu minggu Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia memilih tinggal di rumah Minseok. Namun, dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Demam tinggi, migran dan magh. Sudah lima hari juga Chanyeol terus menghubunginya. Menanyakan dia dimana dan apa dia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia harus tinggal di rumah saudaranya yang baru saja pindah rumah. Dan Chanyeol percaya itu.

Yixing kerap kali mengunjungi appartemen Minseok untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Dengan Joonmyeon dan Jongin juga tentunya. Minseok harus bekerja disalah satu perusahan majalah. Dan Kyungsoo baru mengetahui bahwa Minseok kekasih dari atasannya. Kyungsoo melupakan satu hal, Baekhyun tahu kalau ia tinggal satu appartemen dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Minseo. Kyungsoo mengenakan sweater yang Minseok belikan saat ia tinggal di rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan seulas senyum.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran atau darah rendahmu akan kambuh," oceh Minseok. "Jongdae! Cepatlah, Kyungsoo harus pulang kepala kotak!" Teriak Minseok menggedor pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah _hyung_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Sebentar sayang, aku masih memakai pakaianku. Atau kau ingin melihatku naked seperti biasanya?"

"Ya! Mesum, cepatlah!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu. Ia menekan beberapa digit angka di dekat knop pintu, dan pintu coklat itu terbuka. "Aku pulang," lirih Kyungsoo. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengganti sandal rumah. Ketika kakinya melangkah, mata Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah sepatu di dekat sepatu Chanyeol. Itu bukan sepatu Chanyeol, bahkan bukan sepatuku.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan seketika matanya membulat. Pakaian berserakan di lantai. Dua celana panjang, dua kaus, dua boxer dan dua pakaian dalam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu kaus yang ia tahu itu milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghirup parfumnya dan itu milik Chanyeol. Ia mengambil kaus lainnya kemudian menghirupnya. Bukan milik Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanie, bisahhh khauhh lebihhhh cehh—cephhhathhh...ahhh..." Kyungsoo ingin menangis mendengar suara itu. Ia tahu itu suara Baekhyun. Pemuda berwajah cantik yang berpacaran dengan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar desahan Chanyeol juga disana. Desahan Chanyeol yang sering membuatnya gila, membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona pemuda tiang listrik itu.

Suara teriakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggema di appartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri dan menangis disana. Menangisi apa yang di dengarnya, menangisi bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana selama sepuluh menit. Hingga Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ky-Kyungsoo." Chanyeol membeku melihat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan mata memerah dan wajah yang basah akan air mata.

"A-aku pulang Chanyeol. Maaf membuatmu harus sendirian di appartemen." Kyungsoo berujar seakan semua baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo berjejak ke kamarnya sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya besok." Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya pelan. Pusing kembali menyerangnya. Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa pening itu. Tidak-tidak bisa. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, ditambah dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Kyungsoo bisa saja berteriak di dalam kamar, atau menendang Baekhyun dan berteriak padanya bahwa Chanyeol kekasihnya.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak suka menyakiti hati seseorang.

Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat seseorang menderita karenanya.

Kyungsoo benci jika dia membuat seseorang jatuh.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo membanting semua peralatannya dari meja nakas kecilnya. Jam weker, segelas mineral dan pigora yang berisi foto dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat. Kyungsoo berakhir di sana, dibawah guyuran shower dengan pakaian lengkap dan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

* * *

-Life-

Paginya Kyungsoo hanya diam saat sarapan—yang sudah menjelang siang dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang memulai berbicara diantara mereka berdua. Beruntungnya hari minggu ini mereka sedang tidak sibuk. Kyungsoo juga libur berkerja—karena paksaan Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm"

"Aku bisa—" suara ponsel Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat sambungan telfon.

"Halo, ada apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol saat menyebut nama Jongin. Dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang ada kencan dengan Chanyeol sekarang." Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa namun Chanyeol masih menatapnya datar.

"Behentilah mengoceh, aku tidak suka Jong. Baiklah aku tahu." Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telfon dan kembali duduk diam di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Yang pasti, aku sangat-sangat menyesal Kyungsoo. Awalnya aku hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasanku, karena aku meresa kau tidak pernah serius mencintaiku. Namun saat aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar mencintaiku, aku menjadikannya kekasihku."

"Kau, tidak mencintaiku lagi sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia takut, Chanyeol akan pergi. Tapi, jika Chanyeol tetap disampingnya, Kyungsoo akan semakin sakit. "Apa maksudmu? Aku mencintaimu, bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu. Menarik kesimpulan tanpa tahu faktanya. Atau, Chanyeol yang dulu sudah mati dan berganti dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang?" Chanyeol diam dan menunduk. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Aku tahu aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya pemuda yang kabur dari rumah orang tua. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan sex aku tidak tahu. Kau mengenalkannya padaku secara perlahan. Aku menerimanya. Bahkan aku membiarkan pengalaman pertamaku dalam sex kepadamu Chan. Lalu ini balasanmu? Bermain di belakangku?" Chanyeol masih saja menunduk. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri, air matanya sudah mulai terkumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Aku selalu membiarkan omongan Joonmyeon hyung hanya bualan. Bahkan aku menampar Jongin yang mengataimu hanya mempermainkanku dan menjadikanku budak sex mu. Apa aku kurang cukup membelamu? Kau tahu, aku sudah masuk dalam jeratmu Chan. Aku enggan untuk keluar dari hidupmu. Tapi kau memaksanya."

"Terserah kau mempermainkanku atau tidak. Terserah kau ingin melakukan apa padaku. Hanya aku Chan. Cukup aku yang kau buat menjadi seperti ini. Jangan mempermainkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pantas untuk kau permainkan, Chanyeol-ah. Lepas aku sebelum Baekhyun mengetahuinya." Kyungsoo tak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia sudah menangis walaupun tanpa isakan. Chanyeol menggeleng, membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari Baekhyun, aku tidak akan—"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BAEKHYUN SEMALAM?! KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH?!" Kyungsoo membentaknya. Mengeluarkan amarahnya yang sudah ia tahan selama beberapa hari. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar dengan tangisnya yang keras dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau bermain di belakangku? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun sedangkan kau sendiri tahu aku mengetahui hubungan kalian?"

"Putuskan aku," ujar Kyungsoo datar. Chanyeol membelakkan matanya. Ia bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tak dengar? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu! Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu kau tahu?!" Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan, Chanyeol mengcengkram kedua pundaknya keras. Kyungsoo masih menangis, menahan sakit di pundak, dada dan kepalanya.

"Cha-Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku akan—" Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya serasa berputar, perutnya mual. Kyungsoo tak bisa membuka matanya, semua terasa berat.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mulai panik, ia mendekap Kyungsoo mencoba memberi ketenangan. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri dan menangis.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo perlahan terbuka. Matanya membiasakan lampu kamarnya yang terlalu terang. Kyungsoo mencoba duduk, walaupun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Kyungsoo tidak tahu pukul berapa, tapi yang pasti sudah malam. Terbukti dari lampu kamarnya yang menyala. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kamarnya gelap saat malam, kecuali tidur. Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo menengok ke samping kirinya. Ada Chanyeol disana, tertidur dengan duduk di lantai. Tanpa selimut dan tanpa pakaian tebal lainnya. Kyungsoo melirih jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya. "Jam 8 malam," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Ia kembali berbaring tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "Basah," gumamnya lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut, ia memberi sebuah ciuman dan lumatan kecil di bibir Chanyeol. "Chan," panggil Kyungsoo lirih, namun Chanyeol tak bergeming. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menciumi Chanyeol. Melumat bibir Chanyeol lembut, hingga pemilik bibir itu terbangun. Kyungsoo segera menyudahi perbuatannya itu dan menatap Chanyeol senang.

"Kau, sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidur di lantai?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan membenarkan duduknya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang dan makan malam ya? Aku akan memasak untukmu, Chan." Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimutnya dan hendak turun dari atas ranjang sebelum Chanyeol menerjangnya dan memeluknya. Hingga Kyungsoo kembali terbaring di atas ranjang. Chanyeol memeluknya saat intens. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chan?"

"Aku khawatir, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama sepuluh jam. Aku takut kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana lehernya basah. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tengah menangis saat ini. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Chanyeol lembut, berharap dengan itu Chanyeol bisa merasa lebih baik. Chanyeol masih menangis bahkan terisak. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, hingga ia berada di atas Chanyeol. Duduk tepat di pinggang Chanyeol.

"_It's ok_, kita tidak harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Aku memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Aku, atau Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memberikan lumatan kecil di bibir Chanyeol, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghela napas.

"Tidak, kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"_Go ahead_. _I'll listen it_," ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di hadapannya. Mereka saling berhadapan dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan. Yang jelas saat itu aku benar-benar bingung. Kita memang sepasang kekasih, tapi aku tak bisa melihat kesungguhan di dalam matamu bahwa kau mencintaiku. Lalu aku bertemu Baekhyun. Aku berkenalan dengannya, dan kami saling bertukar nomor ponsel.

Kami sering mengirim pesan setiap hari. Bahkan kami sering bertemu saat aku tak sibuk. Atau bahkan saat kau kuliah dan jam kelasku kosong, aku akan mengajak Baekhyun keluar. Aku sering datang kerumahnya karena itu permintaannya. Lalu―" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Ia ingin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya wajah datar yang Kyungsoo pasang menjadi topengnya sekarang.

"Kedua orang tua Baekhyun bertengkar hebat. Baekhyun menangis saat itu, lalu aku memeluknya dan mencoba untuk―"

"Tunggu, bukankah Baekhyun tinggal di appartemen yang berbeda tiga blok dari sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ka-kau tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal?" Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat. Seolah beban yang ia tanggung ia keluarkan juga.

"Sebelum insiden Baekhyun datang ke kampus dan memeluk mu di depan ku, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau selingkuh dengan Baekhyun."

"Ky-Kyungsoo―"

"Kenapa aku tidak bertanya? Aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku Chan. Jika kau merasa aku tak mencintaimu kenapa kau langsung bertanya padaku? Apa sedangkal itu pikiranmu?" Chanyeol diam.

"Apa kau suka dengan panggilan ku sebagai 'pemuas hawa napsu Chanyeol'? Apa kau suka dengan panggilan itu untukku? Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku budak _sex_mu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama aku menyentuhmu. Lalu karena aku tak berani mengungkapkannya padamu, aku memendam semua. Namun aku tetap menyentuhmu. Itu membuatku merasa bahwa kau benar-benar milikku. Bukan budak _sex_ Kyungsoo. A-aku, aku hanya―"

"Tapi itu menandakan aku sebagai budah _sex_mu!"

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku benar-benar serius Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan membaringkan tubuh mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya. Mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat mata bulat yang membuatnya terperosok dalam dunia cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyung." Chanyeol mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memagutnya lembut. Tak lupa ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol sudah berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo sendiri tak menolak. Ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Bibir Chanyeol beralih pada leher putih Kyungsoo. Menciuminya, menghisapnya kecil. Tangannya sendiri, sudah bermain di atas perut Kyungsoo. Mengusapnya dari dalam kaus yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Kyungsoo hanya menikmatinya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dia mau. Kyungsoo ingin menolaknya. Namun ia begitu merindukan semua sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya, mengusap lembut wajahnya. Bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang begitu tampan di depan wajahnya. Wajah yang penuh dengan peluh akibat aktifitas malam mereka. Senyuman lima jari Chanyeol yang begitu konyol. Yang jelas ia sangat suka bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut saat berhubungan badan. Dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang terus bergerak di dalam tubuhnya dengan pelan namun terkesan panas.

Tubuh mereka sudah polos, sejak Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat tentangnya dan Chanyeol dulu. Hanya sebuah selimut tipis berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Chanyeol sendiri sudah memberikan beberapa kissmark di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah setiap kali Chanyeol menciumi bagian tubuhnya.

"Mmnnggh..." Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol memanjakan miliknya dibawah sana. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutmu. "Chan!" Kyungsoo sampai, dan Chanyeol menelan semua cairannya. Kyungsoo terengah saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya―Kyungsoo―dari dalam mulut Chanyeol. Bibir Kyungsoo kembali di cium oleh Chanyeol. Ciuman yang begitu lembut. Tangan kanannya bermain di atas nipple Kyungsoo yang mengeras sejak tadi. Mengusapnya, mencubitnya.

"_Should we change_?" Tawar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka memutar tubuh mereka dengan berciuman. Kyungsoo berada di atas Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang basah oleh keringatnya. Kyungsoo menciumi Chanyeol lembut. Memagut bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol secara bergantian. Memainkan tangannya mengusap dada Chanyeol hingga perutnya. Keduanya sama-sama melenguh ketika dua alat vital mereka bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya (?) Memberikan kissmark di dada Chanyeol. "Kyunggghhh..." Kyungsoo memanjakan Chanyeol dibawah sana. Membuat Chanyeol terus mendesah dan memanggil namanya. "Kyunghh, a-akhuuu samhhphhai." Kyungsoo menelan cairannya Chanyeol. Ia kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut. Memainkan tangannya di rambut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menempelkan keningnya setelah melepas pagutannya. Mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tampan―menurutnya.

"Kauhh, ingin aku diatasshh atau dibawah?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menahan desahan karena Chanyeol yang mengusap punggungnya lembut dan sangat pelan. Seakan terkesan merangsang Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kau di atas dulu. Lalu nanti kau dibawah?"

"Nanti? Kau berharap ini berapa ronde?"

"Aku sudah tidak menyentuhmu lama Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Entah, ia begitu pasrah saat Chanyeol menawarinya. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat tangan kiri Chanyeol mengusap holenya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Sentuhan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Kyungsoo terus meneriakkan nama Chanyeol bersamaan dengan desahannya. Tangan Chanyeol bermain di dalam holenya. Menggerakkan tangannya keluar masuk. Kyungsoo kembali mendesah panjang saat tangan kanan Chanyeol memainkan nipplenya. Kyungsoo mencapai klimaksnya lagi. Keluar mengenai perut dan dada Chanyeol.

"_Why are you so fast_?"

"Cepatlah Chan. Masukkan," rengek Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol memposiskan dirinya bersandar pada kepala. Kyungsoo merangkak dan duduk di atas paha Chanyeol. Tangannya dikalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Menekan tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Chan! Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik begitu Chanyeol berusaha menghubungkan diri mereka. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol. Mencengkram erat pundak Chanyeol saat merasakan sakit yang begitu parah. Setetes air mata keluar dari bata bulatnya. Sudah lama Chanyeol tak menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya, ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin dibawah? Kau kuat Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Chanyeol. Menatap lekat mata pemuda yang menyandanng status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia masih menetralkan napasnya—karena Chanyeol yang meminta. Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut. Sedangkan tangan kiri Chanyeol mengusap pipinya.

"AKKHH!" Teriak Kyungsoo begitu milik Chanyeol tertanam di dalam tubuhnya sempurna.

"Hey, kenapa kau memaksa? Jika sakit kita bisa mengubah posisi Kyung." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak menggelitik nipple Chanyeol satu persatu. Ia juga mengatur napasnya.

Kyungsoo mulai bergerak perlahan. Rasa perih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia meringis begitu sekali hingga dua kali gerakan ke atas bawahnya. Membuat milik Chanyeol masuk dan keluar dari holenya. Semakin cepat gerakan Kyungsoo, semakin banyak desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang terus mendesah tertahan. Kyungsoo menciumi Chanyeol kasar. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memanjakan Kyungsoo dibawah sana. Memberinya pijatan-pijatan kecil.

"A-akhuu inghin―"

"Bersama Kyung!"

Mereka memekik bersama. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya dengan bersandar di pundak Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan cairan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menahan diri saat Chanyeol hendak menurunkan dirinya dari pangkuan Chanyeol. "A-aku masih ingin diatas Chan," ujar Kyungsoo lemah. Ia memberikan tanda ungu di leher Chanyeol. Tanda yang begitu banyak hingga ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kembali bergerak naik turun. Ia sedikit meringis karena rasa perih datang lagi. Chanyeol memegang pinggulnya. Membantunya bergerak naik turun. Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang. Chanyeol memainkan miliknya. Memanjakan dengan tangan besar miliknya―Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terus mendesah saat milik Chanyeol berkedut di dalamnya. Menandakan bahwa Chanyeol akan sampai pada klimaksnya. Mereka kembali mencapai klimaks bersama. Peluh sudah bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sprei yang basah akan cairan cinta mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali menciumi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan milik Chanyeol dari dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya menikmati apa yang kekasihnya perbuat. Kyungsoo kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol. Panas namun lembut. Tangannya bermain di ujung rambut Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan Chanyeol sendiri mengusap punggung polos Kyungsoo lembut. Pagutan mereka terlepas. Kening mereka menempel dan Kyungsoo menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Chanyeol.

"Kau begitu semangat dan terlihat sedikit nakal," ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dan beralih mencium bibi Chanyeol. Memagutnya lagi,lagi dan lagi. Seakan bibir Chanyeol adalah candunya. Chanyeol hanya mengimbanginya. Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh begitu merasakan cairan asin yang memasukki bibirnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ayo, lanjutkan Chan. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," goda Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Namun Chanyeol menahannya dan Kyungsoo hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau dibawah. Jangan menolak. Aku tahu kau lelah." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat kekasihnya itu meringis kesakita. Kyungsoo langsung berbaring menyamping dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kita hentikan? Kau lelah bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Kyungsoo tak menjawab masih menutup matanya.

"_Aniyo_. Aku merindukanmu Chan," jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Chanyeol menelentangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia memposisikan dirinya di atas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih saja diam. Memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat kelelahan.

"Kyungsoo, kita hentikan saja."

"_Wae_? Kau lebih suka Baekhyun yang ada di bawahmu?"

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku―"

"Cepat lakukan. Milikmu mengenai perutku Chan. Itu menggelikan!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia menggesek-gesekkan miliknya di perut Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan. Chanyeol menyeringai saat Kyungsoo merengek agar menghentikan perbuatannya dan segera melakukan yang inti. Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi dan mulai melakukan yang Kyungsoo minta.

Malam itu malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang terus mendesah dan memekik ketika mencapai klimaks. Dan Chanyeol yang terus mengeluar-masukkan miliknya di dalam hole Kyungsoo. Sudah berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan. Yang pasti mereka melakukannya hampir sepanjang malam.

* * *

Gosh! udah lama banget ngga ngepost. really, really sorry guys. bnyak banget tugas dan quiz yang menghadang. dan maaf, ngga bisa bale review untuk waktu ini. i must go to campus. see you ^^

Regards

Heerin^^


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Keadaan kamarnya gelap gulita. Hanya sebuah penerangan kecil di atas meja nakas di samping kiri ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia melirik jam kecil di atas meja nakasnya. Jam tujuh pagi. Kyungsoo menguap kecil dan menoleh ke kanannya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bercak ungu di dada Chanyeol yang begitu banya. Itu tanda yang ia buat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir mengingat seberapa nakalnya ia semalam. Hampir ia yang terus merengek pada Chanyeol untuk terus bermain dan berakhir jam 2 dini hari tadi. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Ia melirik ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. 15 _massages_. Dadanya menjadi sesak saat melihat semua pesan itu dari satu orang. Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya ia ingin menghiraukannya. Tapi, rasa penasaran di hatinya lebih tinggi.

Dan pasti, ia meng-unlock ponsel Chanyeol dan membuka semua pesan Baekhyun.

_From : Baekhie^^_

_Chanie, kau sudah bangun? Kau bisa menemaniku pergi?_

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut saat mengirim kapan pesan itu diterimanya. Kemarin pagi

_From : Baekie^^_

_Chanie! Kau kemana? Aku bosan di appartemen sendiri._

_From : Baekie^^_

_Park Chanyeol! Kau kemana?! Jika kau tak membalas pesanku, aku akan marah!_

_From : Baekie^^_

_Chanie! Aku serius!_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Pesan terakhir di kirim saat mereka melakukan hubungan bada semalam. Kyungsoo mengenakan celana pendeknya dan turun dari atas ranjang. Sedikit tertatih karena pantatnya terasa sakit. "Astaga, berapa ronde kami semalam? Pantat ku benar-benar sakit," gerutu Kyungsoo seraya berjalan menuju dapur tak lupa ia meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol di tempatnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya di samping ponsel Chanyeol. Mengambil secangkir susu coklat kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo meng-unlock ponselnya. Ada tiga pesan dari Jongin dan lima pesan dari kakaknya. Keningnya kembali berkerut. Sudah lama kakaknya tak mengirimkan pesan padanya.

_From : Jongin Kim_

_Hyung~ kau bisa menemaniku ke cafe?_

_From : Jongin Kim_

_Kau sedang tidak melakukannya dengan Chanyeol kan? Perasaanku mengatakan seperti itu hyung. Aku cemburu! TT_

_From : Jongin Kim_

_Hyuuung~ kau serius? Baiklah, nikmati malam mu! Kekeke_

_From : Seungsoo hyung_

_Pulanglah, ayah sakit. Ia memanggilmu sejak tadi._

_From : Seungsoo hyung_

_Kyung! Aku serius!_

Tanpa melihat pesan yang lainnya Kyungsoo kembali mengunci ponselnya. Meletakkannya di atas meja di samping cangkir pororonya. Ia kembali menghela napas. Haruskah ia pulang? Mengunjungi ayahnya yang secara tidak langsung sudah membuangnya. Astaga! Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Permasalahannya dengan Chanyeol. Ayahnya yang sakit. Bujukan untuk segera pulang. Ponselnya berdering dan Kyungsoo melirik siapa yang menghubunginya. Ibu. Ia mengambil napas sejenak dan membuangnya kasar.

"Halo bu."

"_Pulanglah. Ayahmu sakit Kyungsoo. Ibu mohon, pulanglah_."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Suara ibunya yang serak begitu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menolak keinginan ibunya kecuali saat ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah.

"Ibu, aku―"

"_Kyungsoo, ibu mohon. Ayah memanggil namamu sejak tadi Kyungsoo_." Kyungsoo terdiam.

"_Ibu mohon Kyungsoo_."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah, aku pulang nanti. Aku janji." Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di dapur. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengiriminya pesan.

_From : Jongin Kim_

_Sudah selesai? Kau tak lupa tentang Baekhyun kan hyung? Maaf bukan maksudku untuk membuat hyung kembali sakit hati. Tapi, hyung tidak lupa akan Baekhyun bukan?_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kemudian meyambar handuknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun tepat jam 10 pagi. Ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Chanyeol menghela napas. Dipakainya celana pendeknya dan berjejak ke arah dapur. Ia menemukan makanan yang ia yakin Kyungsoo yang membuatnya. Chanyeol duduk di kursi tepat di depan makanan itu. Sepucuk surat berada di samping mangkuk soup menarik perhatiannya.

_Aku pulang ke rumah. Ayah sakit dan ibu memintaku pulang. Aku tidak tahu pulang jam berapa, jadi jangan menunggu ku. Aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu. Itu cukup hingga nanti malam. Kau cukup menghangatkannya di dalam microwave. Kau bisa kan Chan? Maaf, seharusnya semalam kita tidak melakukannya._

_Kyungsoo_

Chanyeol meremasnya. Membuang surat itu ke sembarang arah. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia hanya bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus meminta maaf. Bukankah sudah biasa jika mereka melakukannya semalam? Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan ranjang. Mengamati tubuh pria berumur di depannya. Tubuh yang lemah, dengan selang infus di pergelangan tangannya. Di samping Kyungsoo berdiri seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya akhirnya kau pulang." Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali mengamati pria yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu.

"Kalau bukan karena ibu aku tak akan pulang," jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

Kyungsoo berlalu keluar dari kamar. Ia bersandar di dinding tepat di samping pintu kamar. Matanya terpejam dan ia mengatur napasnya.

_Ayah ingin kau melanjutkan perusahaannya di Jepang. Ayah tidak bisa jika kau tidak membantunya Kyungsoo. Perusahaan di Amerika akan di kelola oleh kakakmu. Dan ayah menginginkan agar kau mengelola perusahaan di Jepang._

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Perkataan ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berputar. Melihat ayahnya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang membuatnya iba. Ingin sekali ia melakukan perintah ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahnya.

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. Memainkan ponselnya dan tersenyum-senyum kecil. Kyungsoo yakin itu dari kekasihnya yang juga kekasih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Bosan ya? Maaf aku mengacuhkanmu Kyungsoo," ujar Baekhyun seraya tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, menurutmu aku dan Chanyeol cocok atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menahan amarahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa Baekhyun tahu dan menelan ludahnya berat.

"_Wae_? Kalian seperti ingin menikah saja," goda Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku ingin menikah saja dengan Chanyeol. Yang pasti tidak sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin berteriak pada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, Baekhyun-_ah_?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dariku. Dia benar-benar terlalu berharga untukku." Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

"Memang terkesan egois, tapi, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengerti aku selama ini. Menjadi anak dari keluarga broken home tidaklah mudah, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol di sampingku."

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir karena Kyungsoo yang terus saja diam.

"Ha? Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Ia kembali terdiam dan sedikit menunduk.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu?" Tanya seorang wanita.

"Iya, aku yakin. Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab pemuda itu mantap.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukannya?" Pemuda itu terdiam. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada hal yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan itu.

"Sesuatu hal yang penting."

* * *

-Life-

Two Weeks Later

Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas bagaimana keluhannya tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ini, Chanyeol yang itu. Kyungsoo hanya mendengarnya dari Baekhyun. Selingkuhan Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo sudah tahu dari awal.

Dua minggu pergi dari appartmen dan memilih tinggal di rumah Minseok, mungkin keputusan yang benar. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Karena Jongin akan datang bersama dengan Sehun dan Yixing lalu akan merengek meminta jatah masakan pada Kyungsoo.

Seperti malam ini, dimana Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur appartemen Minseok. Memasak untuk Jongin, Sehun, Yixing dan kekasihnya, Joonmyeon. Kerja? Oh, tidak. Jongdae menugaskan Kyungsoo untuk tidak bekerja. Kenapa? Itu karena Minseok—kekasih Jongdae tidak ingin Kyungsoo bertemu Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Karena memang ia tinggal di appartemen Minseok untuk menghindar dari kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak percaya _hyung_ kemarin bertemu dengan Byun," ujar Jongin setelah disuguhi spaghetti cream oleh Kyungsoo. Tak ada responan dari Kyungsoo, hanya berupa lirikan mata yang Jongin tidak bisa lihat.

"Itu tidak sengaja. Lagipula, aku juga tidak memberitahukannya dimana aku tinggal. Walaupun ia sudah beribu kali meminta alamat rumah Minseok _hyung_." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu dan ikut memakan masakannya bersama Jongin dan tiga orang lainnya.

"Lalu, selanjutnya kau melakukan apa?"

"Memutuskan Chanyeol lalu pergi ke Jepang."

Hening.

"_MWORAGO_?!" Suara Jongin dan Sehun menggema di ruang makan Minseok. Tidak, bahkan Minseok yang berada di ruang tengah datang ke ruang makan karena suara Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kau bercanda? Jepang?" tanya Yixing.

"_Abosolutely not. You can ask Minseok hyung. He knows everything._" Semu mata menuju pada Minseok dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Minseok hanya tersenyum dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya. Jongin? Wajahnya memerah seperti sedang marah. Sehun? Hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Yixing dan Joonmyeon? Hanya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang terlihat sangat murung. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang ada dalam hati Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat dari mata Jongin, bahwa pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah dan kesal.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menjadi anak yang berbakti. Pergi dari Seoul, itu lebih baik." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Jongin masih tidak mengerti, begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Anak yang berbakti, maksud mu _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, berbakti pada ayahku. Menuruti semua permintaannya, walaupun itu bertentangan dengan diriku."

"Sejak kapan kau ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti?" Kali ini Joonmyeon yang bertanya.

"Semenjak Chanyeol berselingkuh?" Semua membelakkan mata. "Bercanda. Sejak, beberapa hari yang lalu." Kyungsoo kembali memakan spaghetti creamnya.

Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan Minseok sudah kembali ke ruang tengah setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Jongin hanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Yixing dan Joonmyeon terlihat canggung. Sehun hanya acuh.

Getaran ponsel dari balik celana panjang Kyungsoo mengintrupsi sang empu untuk menjawabnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas sesaat setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo, ada apa Baekhyun?"

"_Chanyeol kecelakaan!_" Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"_Kyungsoo, kau ada disana? Ia memanggil namamu sejak tadi. Bisakah kau—_"

"Eodiya?"

Kyungsoo langsung melesat begitu Baekhyun mengatakan dimana rumah sakit Chanyeol dibawa. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan para teman-temannya. Hanya ada Chanyeol di kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bejalan dengan napas terengah-engah. Hanya perlu mencari sosok Baekhyun yang mungkin masih berada di ruang UGD. Dan dapat, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun duduk bersandar di dinding tepat disamping ruang UGD. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya sejenak lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Baekhyun mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchana_, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun-_ah_. Tenanglah," hibur Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Menenangkannya walaupun isakan masih keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja menangis, hingga seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan Baekhyun melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. "_Uisanim_, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar. Sang dokter melepas masker yang ia gunakan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya beberapa luka. Patah tulang pada kaki kanannya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi kami harus merawatnya secara intensif terlebih dulu." Baekhyun masih terisak sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu." Sang dokter berjejak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_—"

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau temani Chanyeol. Aku akan menghubungi keluarganya."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa berada di rumah sakit. Yang ia tahu Jongin dan teman-temannya yang berada di rumah Minseok tadi tidak tahu bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu Jongin datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Di tempat tunggu.

"Kau lupa, jika ponselmu tertinggal _hyung_?" Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mengucap terimakasih pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, _hyung_?"

"Kata dokter ia baik-baik saja, hanya patah tulang ringan pada kaki kanannya. Di dalam sudah ada kedua orang tuanya dan Baekhyun," jelas Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa kecelakaan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan diam. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar rawat inap Chanyeol.

"Kau disini Jongin-_ah_?"

"Iya, aku menyusul Kyungsoo _hyung_." Baekhyun memilih duduk di samping kanan Chanyeol. Menundukkan wajahnya dan menompang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak kiri Baekhyun. Mencoba memberi semangat padanya. Baekhyun menghela napas namun masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau ingin bercerita bagaimana Chanyeol bisa kecelakaan? Itu pun jika kau mau," tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Jongin karena cara bicaranya yang kurang sopan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Kyungsoo," ucap Baekhyun.

"Katakanlah," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ditaman? Hanya berdua, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih diam. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, kemudian ia mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya.

Kyungsoo diam menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda beparas cantik itu terus menunduk selama berjalan. Setibanya di taman rumah sakit, Baekhyun tak langsung berbicara. Ia diam sejenak dengan menunduk.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, sebenarnya—"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal_," potong Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berkerut kening. Maaf, untuk apa?

"Chanyeol, sudah menceritakannya semua padaku. Bahwa kau kekasihnya."

* * *

Oke, ini ketiga kalinya aku ngedit dan sinyal bener-bener balak. Terimakasih semuanya. Dan sekali lagi, aku ngga bisa balas reviews kalian. BIG SORRY guys TT-TT

Regards

Heerin^^


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

* * *

"Baekhyun-_ah_, sebenarnya—"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal_," potong Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berkerut kening. Maaf, untuk apa?

"Chanyeol, sudah menceritakannya semua padaku. Bahwa kau kekasihnya." Dada Kyungsoo bergerumuh sakit. Rasa nyeri yang sudah perlahan hilang selama dua minggu itu kembali datang.

"Baekhyun, aku—"

"Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku?"

Kyungsoo diam, lidahnya terlalu keluh untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang akan ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun. "Kami sudah berakhir, Baekhyun-_ah_." Dan kalimat itulah yang keluar. Bohong? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo berbohong. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol masih berjalan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian masih menjalin hubungan."

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa ia bisa kecelakaan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kami bertemu dengan kakakmu sore tadi. Ia mencaci Chanyeol dan memukul Chanyeol di depan pintu appartemen. Kakakmu juga mengatakan bahwa keputusanmu untuk pindah ke Jepang karena Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang berselingkuh—"

"Seungsoo _hyung_ tidak pernah tahu tentang kehidupan cintaku. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan, Chanyeol berselingkuh?" Kyungsoo mengucapkan dua kata terakhirnya sangat pelan. Takut menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun.

"Kakakmu melihat kami, berciuman di depan appartemen," jawab Baekhyun lirih. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo diam. Membiarkan hatinya sakit mendengar semua penuturan Baekhyun.

"Setelah kakakmu memukulinya, Chanyeol segera menyusulnya. Menanyakan tentang benar atau tidak kau akan pergi ke Jepang. Ia ingin menyebrang jalan, namun ia tidak tahu lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau. Sehingga ia tertabrak truk.

Ia terus memanggil namamu, meminta maaf padamu dan ia bilang bahwa ia teramat mencintaimu. Dan saat itu aku tahu, aku membuat Chanyeol kehilanganmu. Aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai. Aku menyakiti Chanyeol." Baekhyun menangis begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

"Jika aku bisa tahu diri dan berhati-hati dengan semua sikap Chanyeol, kami tidak akan pernah bermain di belakangmu seperti ini. Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menggenggam kuat tangannya sendiri. Membiarkan kuku-kuku jarinya menyakiti telapak tangan halusnya.

"Jika kau jujur padaku sejak awal, aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal." Baekhyun masih menangis di sertai isakan kecil.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya Baekhyun masih menangis.

"Iya, keputusanku sudah final." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya cepat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa ini karena aku? Aku sudah menyakitimu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng di sertai senyuman lembut. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Menumpu dagunya di pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu kau sesakit itu karenaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Baekhyun masih menangis. Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam mengusap punggung Baekhyun tanpa memberikan komentar apapun pada sang empu. Ia merasa sakit di dadanya.

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya, membiasakan sinar cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Terlalu terang untuk pagi hari. Ia sedikit mengerjapkan matanya tatkala lampu kamar berwarna putih itu begitu terang. Ia benci terang saat tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hyung_?" Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat Jongin masuk membawa nampan dengan mangkuk dan segelas air mineral diatasnya. Jongin meletakkannya di atas meja nakas dan mendudukkan dirinya di bibir ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang menggendongku?"

"Bukan, Chanyeol _hyung_ yang menggendongmu."

"_That's not funny_." Bantal kecil mendarat di wajah Jongin dengan kasarnya. Jongin hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan Kyungsoo kembali berbaring.

"Ya, _hyung_! Makanlah dulu, kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi!" Gertak Jongin mencoba menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Pemilik tangan hanya menurut dan masih menutup matanya. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh _hyung_! Ayolah, apa cacing di dalam perutmu tidak meronta makan?" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal dan mengambil mangkuk di dari tangan Jongin.

"Ramen?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dahinya berkerut melihat makanan yang disuguhkan oleh Jongin.

"Minseok _hyung_ sudah berangkat kuliah sejam yang lalu. Aku hanya bisa membuat itu, soalnya Minseok _hyung_ tidak masak. _Hyung_ tak suka? Ingin ku belikan sesuatu?" Jongin menekuk wajahnya dan bibirnya yang sedikit ia kerucutkan.

"Tidak perlu. Wajahmu sangat tidak cocok," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia mulai memakan ramen yang disiapkan oleh Jongin. Setelah menelan suapan pertama, ia baru mengingat satu hal. "Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau mau?'

"Makanlah _hyung_, aku tidak lapar." Jongin sedikit tersenyum yang jarang sekali Ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Senyum yang menurut Kyungsoo berbeda dengan senyum Jongin pada orang lain.

"Hari ini kau akan menjenguk Chanyeol _hyung_? Baekhyun _hyung_ menelfonku tadi. Ia memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah sadar," jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo masih memakan ramennya. "_Hyung_?" Instrupsi Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergumam sebagai tanda persetujuan.

.

.

.

"Masuklah, _hyung_," titah Jongin. Kyungsoo masih enggan menggeser pintu putih tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Ia menggeleng dan mencoba pergi sebelum tangan Jongin menariknya. Membawanya masuk pada kamar bertuliskan 721 di pintunya.

"Makanlah, Chanie."

"Buburnya tidak enak Byunbaek. Mengertilah aku tidak suka—Kyungsoo!" Suara pekikan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, menepuk pundaknya dan menarik Jongin keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol disana.

"Tak bisakah kau lebih dekat? Kenapa berdiri di sana? Kau tak kasihan padaku?" Cecar Chanyeol begitu pintu kamar tertutup. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Shireo," ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kyungsoo garang. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Jepang?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang ia tinggikan. Kyungsoo tak bergeming dan semakin menatap mata Chanyeol—menantang.

"Sedangkal apa pikiranmu sampai tertabrak truck itu, eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo marah. Chanyeol tak menjawab, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjangnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Aku kira kau tak peduli."

"Tentu saja aku peduli, aku menya—"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan bagaimana rasa rindu, cinta dan bersalah yang membuncah kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Kyung," ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tanpa membalas pelukan pemuda yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan ke Jepang dua minggu lagi." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?"

"Chan, kita berakhir."

"Tidak! Siapa yang mengatakan kita berakhir? Kau bercanda eoh?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang begitu marah. "Sekarang, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini, kita berakhir."

"_MWORAGO? Are you kidding me? What are you talking about? No, I won't leave you_!"

"Kau pikir dengan kau melepas Baekhyun lalu kembali padaku, aku bisa menerima semua? Kau bercanda? Setelah semua hal yang membuatku sakit, kau dengan mudahnya kembali? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku? Tidak, kau tidak tahu itu!"

Senyum meremehkan terukir di bibir Kyungsoo. Matanya memerah menggenang air mata yang mungkin bisa saja tumpah saat ini juga. "Baekhyun begitu mencintaimu, ia sendiri tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

"Begitu juga aku yang tak bisa kehilanganmu, Kyungsoo!"

"Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh?! Kau bodoh Chan!"

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

_PLAK!_

Bekas merah terlihat jelas di pipi kiri Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menamparnya. Meluapkan rasa sakit di dadanya melalui tamparan keras. Tamparan yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada Chanyeol. "Ini pertama dan terakhir aku menamparmu Chan."

"_Galke_," ujar Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol terus memanggilnya dengan suara bassnya yang keras. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu Kyungsoo keluar kamar.

"Kami putus." Kyungsoo melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin yang berkerut kening. Cukup, sampai sini penderitaan Kyungsoo.

_Aku begitu mencintai Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku selama hidupku._

Kyungsoo menekan dada kirinya dan matanya mulai berjatuhan bulir-bulir air mata. Perkataan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

_"Kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol?"_

_"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dariku. Dia benar-benar terlalu berharga untukku." Kyungsoo menelan ludah._

_"Memang terkesan egois, tapi, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengerti aku selama ini. Menjadi anak dari keluarga broken home tidaklah mudah, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol di sampingku."_

"_Hyung_!" Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya dan pelukan. Kyungsoo tak menolak, membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Air matanya masih terus mengalir membuat kaos Jongin basah.

"Ayo _hyung_, kita pulang." Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Ia tak peduli dengan semua tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit. Ia hanya butuh kehangatan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menutup matanya dan kening yang berkerut. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak sedang tidur saat ini. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol selalu menghela napas.

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau ingin—"

"Tidak, tetaplah disini."

"Kau menyesal Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tak menjawab. Membiarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebagai angin lalu.

"Kau juga akan pergi seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Jika aku menuruti semua egoku, aku akan tetap disini. Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia yang paling tersakiti disini Chanyeol. Jongin bercerita padaku, bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tahu lebih dulu sebelum aku mendatangimu di kampus waktu itu."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil mantel yang ia letakkan di sofa kamar inap Chanyeol. "Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun tak menjawab, matanya masih menatap Chanyeol sedih.

"Aku harus pulang, sepertinya aku harus memikirkan bagaimana kita selanjutnya. Kau juga harus beristirahat," jelas Baekhyun. "_Galke_," sambungnya lalu keluar dari kamar inap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan beberapa digit angka di dekat kenop pintu appartemennya. Ia mendapati appartemennya itu sangat terang dan berisik. Ia yakin pasti kedua sahabatnya itu sedang mencoba menghancurkan apartemen.

"Huang Zi Tao! Kecilkan suara televisinya!" Teriak seseorang. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia masuk ke dalam appartemennya tanpa suara setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berwarna merah.

"Gege! Kau sudah pulang?" Pekik pemuda yang duduk di sofa tengah. Matanya berbinar begitu Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Ia berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan Tao—pemuda yang duduk di sofa—memanggil namanya terus.

"Baekhyun ge!" Kali ini bentakan Tao membuat Baekhyun berhenti di depan kamarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taozi. Aku sedang lelah. Bilang pada Luhan ge aku langsung tidur." Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu putih itu dengan keras. Membuat Luhan yang berada di dapur terjungkat karena terkejut.

"Tao, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan begitu ia keluar dari dapur dan mendapati Tao berdiri di ruang tengah dan memandang ke arah kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ge, ia ijin tidur."

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Sakit?"

"Entahlah, biarkan saja dulu ge."

* * *

-Life-

Two Weeks Later

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minseok saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, mata sembab dan bengkak. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, mendudukkan dirinya di ruang makan tepat di depan Minseok.

"Darah rendahmu kambuh lagi dan kau bilang kau baik-baik saja?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku baik-baik saja _hyung_? Aku hanya bergumam."

"Teruslah mengelak Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih? Sudah ku peringatkan, jangan memaksa dirimu untuk selalu tidur malam."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Menurutnya, Minseok terlewat protektif padanya. Sifatnya itu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Hanya menyebut nama Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo enggan untuk menyantap makanan di depannya. Sudah lima hari dia menghindar dari pemuda itu. Berusaha tak berhubungan sedikitpun tentang hal apapun yang menyangkut Chanyeol.

"Ok, sekarang kau melamun. Do Kyungsoo, makanlah sarapanmu itu. Atau kau ingin aku menghubungi Seungsoo dan membawamu pulang sekarang?" Gertak Minseok, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap Minseok.

"Aku akan pergi sepuluh hari lagi."

"Kau tak berencana bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak _hyung_, dan aku mohon, jangan bahas masalah ini."

Minseok diam, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Sekalipun orang memaksanya, Kyungsoo tak akan bertemu Chanyeol. Benci? Bagaimana bisa kau membenci orang yang kau cintai? Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin amarahnya memuncak begitu melihat Chanyeol.

Ting Tong.

Pintu appartemen Minseok berbunyi, tanpa menunggu waktu, Kyungsoo segera menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Jongin? Sedang a—Astaga, kenapa dengan wajahmu?!" Kyungsoo berteriak begitu melihat Jongin di depan pintu ditambah wajahnya yang babak belur. Jongin tak menjawab, kesadarannya hampir hilang. Tubuhnya limbung dan ia jatuh dama pelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Jongin. Dan ia yakin, Jongin baru saja pulang dari klub. Kyungsoo membawa tubuh Jongin ke ruang tengah, menidurkannya di sofa putih appartemen Minseok. "Kyungsoo siapa—Astaga, kenapa dengan Jongin, eoh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ayo, bawa dia ke kamar," titah Minseok. Kyungsoo membawa tubuh Jongin ke kamarnya dibantu oleh Minseok. Minseok kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan mencari obat untuk luka Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin yang terbaring lemah.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana kening Jongin yang berkerut. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana terhadap Jongin. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Jongin, mengusap tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jongin, tenanglah," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"_Hyung_, Kyung...soo..._hyung_..." Kyungsoo tercekat, mengapa Jongin memanggil namanya. Apa yang membuat Jongin seperti ini ada sangkut paut dengannya?

Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawa baskom dan obat-obat kecil. "Kau bisa membersihkan lukanya bukan? Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuknya."

"Baik _hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengambil handuk kecil yang Minseok bawa. Mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat lalu memerasnya. Dibersihkannya kotoran-kotoran kecil di wajah Jongin. "Kyungsoo _hyung_..." Pergerakkan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Jonging menggumamkan namanya.

Apa ini? Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak aneh. Tidak, tidak, tidak lagi Kyungsoo. "_Kajima_ _hyung_..._kajima_." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, persendiannya terasa linu. Jongin menyentuh wajah tepat di ujung bibirnya. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar. Ia melihat sekeliling dan Jongin baru sadar ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang berada di kamar—

"Kau sudah bangun?" —Kyungsoo. Pintu itu terbuka, Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu dengan piyama birunya. Jongin bergumam dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau ingin makan? Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, pasti perutmu kosong ya?" Tawar Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo membantu Jongin turun dari ranjangnya. Tangan Jongin melingkar pada pundak Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin harus menghirup aroma shampo khas Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, kau yang mengganti pakaianku ya?" Tanya Jongin begitu ia duduk di kursi meja makan. Saat Kyungsoo membopongnya, Jongin baru sadar bahwa ia mengenakan piyama berwarna biru yang hampir sama seperti milik Kyungsoo.

"E-eh, iya. Ma-maaf aku tak—"

"Tak apa _hyung_. Terima kasih," potong Jongin cepat. Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum sebelum berkutat membuat makanan untuknya.

"Aku tidur berapa jam _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin karena merasa bosan menunggu Kyungsoo menyajikan makanannya.

"Tidur? Kau pingsan Jongin-_ah_. Dan kau pingsan sejak jam delapan pagi," jawab Kyungsoo memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya. Jongin tertawa kecil dan memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya membuat bubur. Sebenarnya Minseok _hyung_ sudah membuatnya tadi pagi, tapi tadi pagi Jongdae—"

Tangan kekar milik Jongin melingkar di perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan ucapan dan pergerakan tangannya saat Jongin memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo diam, membiarkan Jongin memeluknya.

Hembusan napas Jongin terasa di perpotongan lehernya. Hangat, nyaman. Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Berada dalam dekapan Jongin membuatnya selalu merasa tenang. Kyungsoo hendak melepaskan tangan Jongin, sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu meminta ijin untuk dalam posisi seperti itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ini terasa nyaman _hyung_. Rasanya perasaan sesakku hilang dalam sesaat. Semua terganti dengan perasaan hangat dan tenang _hyung_." Kyungsoo diam. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun darinya. Hanya suara jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan keras. Ia yakin Jongin pasti—

"Suara detak jantung mu benar-benar indah hyung. Aku seperti candu mendengarnya." —mendengarnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya berkecambuk.

Suka? Sayang? Atau cinta? Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu. Yang pasti perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan bersama Chanyeol. "Ayo _hyung_, aku sudah lapar." Jongin melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Seketika Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan memasak untuk Jongin.

Ditempat duduknya, Jongin menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Matanya masih tertuju pada punggung Kyungsoo yang terlihat kecil. "Ka-kau kenapa Jongin-_ah_?" Jongin tersikap mendapati Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng kecil dan sedikit tersenyum.

Jongin meraih semangkuk bubur dan sendok yang Kyungsoo siapkan. Di depannya segelas air mineral sudah tersedia. "Hem, Jongin-_ah_, aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Jongin mengangguk masih memakan buburnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu babak belur?" Jongin menghentikan acara makannya. Namun wajahnya masih menunduk. Memperhatikan tangannya yang bergerak mengaduk bubur. "Kau juga bau alkohol. Kau mabuk ya, Jongin-_ah_?" Jongin masih diam walaupun Kyungsoo sudah bertanya lagi.

"Jongin-_ah_, aku ber—"

"Aku sedang kalut _hyung_. Pikiranku berantakan dan aku memutuskan pergi ke klub."

"Jam berapa kau pergi?

"Jam satu pagi."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut dan hidung Kyungsoo. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. "Lalu?"

"Saat hendak pulang, aku bertemu seorang gadis. Dan aku menciumnya. Dan ternyata ia disana bersama kekasihnya. Kekasihnya marah dan memukuliku hingga seperti ini," jelas Jongin kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu menciumnya?"

"Kau _hyung_." Kyungsoo diam. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau mencintai Chanyeol. Karena kau akan pergi ke Jepang, dan itu makin membuatku _down hyung_," jelas Jongin menatap dalam ke mata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tahu diri. _Hyung_ tidak mungkin dengan mudah melupakan Chanyeol lalu beralih padaku. Jadi, aku tak memaksa _hyung_ membalas perasaanku." Jongin tersenyum dan mengakhiri kalimatnya bersamaan dengan suapan terakhir buburnya.

"Terima kasih atas buburnya _hyung_. Sangat lezat, kau bisa tidur jika sudah mengantuk. Aku akan mencuci piringnya dan tidur di sofa." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil mangkuk dan gelas kosong—yang sudah dimunumnya tadi lalu meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring.

Kyungsoo masih di tempatnya saat Jongin mulai mencuci mangkuknya. Pikirannya kembali berkecambuk. Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan. Rasanya amat sesak saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memaksa Kyungsoo membalas perasaannya.

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo berada di koridor kampusnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi untuk mengurus pindahnya satu minggu lagi ke Jepang. Keputusannya sudah bulat, walaupun hatinya berkata agar ia tetap di Seoul. Ponsel hitamnya berdering, membuat Kyungsoo tersingkap dan segera mengangkat telfonnya. Eomonim.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Kau bisa pulang? Ada yang ingin ayahmu bicarakan_."

"Iya, aku segera pulang."

Kyungsoo kembali menjejakkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah. Matanya bergerak cepat mencari siapapun yang mungkin ia kenal. Senyum merekah saat ia melihat Yixing, Joonmyeon dan Yifan duduk di salah satu kursi paling sudut. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka. Langkah kaki kecil Kyungsoo terhenti, begitu melihat sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya menegang. "Kita harus bicara Kyungsoo," ucap orang itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan hendak menjejakkan kakinya lagi. Namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan dan ditarik kasar oleh orang itu.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan tanganku!" Bentak Kyungsoo keras. Salahkan suasana kantin yang sepi dan suara Kyungsoo yang cukup keras. Semua mahasiswa mengarah pada Kyungsoo. Termasuk Yixing dan yang lainnya.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan!" Kyungsoo mencoba meronta, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

"Tak akan kulepaskan sebelum kita bicara." Kekuatan dari mana yang Kyungsoo dapat, tapi ia bisa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol padanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

"Berhenti, Chan. Kita sudah berakhir!" Ujar Kyungsoo dingin lalu pergi keluar kantin. Chanyeol masih di tempatnya, menyentuh pipi kanannya yang menjadi korban tamparan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum puas menyakiti Kyungsoo, ha?" Bentak Joonmyeon mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol. Joonmyeon sedikit menjinjit karena tinggi badannya dengan Chanyeol yang terpaut jauh.

"Ge, hentikan. Banyak mahasiswa yang lainnya disini," ucap Yixing mencoba menarik tangan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon lepaskan." Kali ini Yifan yang berucap. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Joonmyeon menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia mengisyaratkan Yixing agar membawa kekasihnya itu pergi.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Yifan dingin. Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Pertama kau menjadikannya budah _sex_, kedua kau berselingkuh di belakangnya dan sekarang kau menyakitinya. Aku sebagai sahabatmu kecewa, tuan Park Chanyeol." Yifan berlalu setelah menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

"Kau gila? Kau ingin kita tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini sedangkan Kyungsoo tersakiti batinnya? Hantu apa yang merasuki tubuhmu Park Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia kira ia akan mendapat jawaban yang menurutnya baik untuknya. Namun ia salah, ia menerima cacian—mungkin—dari orang di hadapannya.

"Terus apa maumu Byun Baekhyun? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kau bilang kau tidak akan membiarkanku pergi? Ini yang kau bilang kau mencintaiku?!"

"Kali ini aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kau pernah mencintaiku dari lubuk hatimu? Sama seperti kau mencintai Kyungsoo? Aku yakin kau tidak pernah." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kasar. Menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Demi tuhan Chanyeol, kau benar-benar brengsek," ujar Baekhyun mantap.

"Setelah kau putus dengan Kyungsoo kau memintaku untuk tetap disisimu? Berharap agar aku tidak pergi seperti Kyungsoo? Apa kau bisa menjanjikan ku bahwa pada akhirnya aku tidak terluka sama seperti kau melukai Kyungsoo?" Mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Chanyeol tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya, atau selingkuhannya itu mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya.

"Lalu, setelah aku bersamamu apa kau tidak akan selingkuh dibelakangku? Jika kau selingkuh pada akhirnya kau menyakitiku dua kali. Dan aku tidak mau itu."

"Kau ingin kita berpisah, Baekhyun-_ah_?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang diam. Kepalanya ia tundukkan menatap meja.

"Tak ada kesempatan untukku?" Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut terkejut. Kesempatan?

"_Chance? Are you kiding me? Just, don't go arround me_." Baekhyun keluar dari cafe. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang meratapi nasipnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang tengah yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih. Menyandarkan lehernya sehingga menatap langit-langit dengan lampu besar disana.

"Kau pulang?" Suara seseorang menginstrupsi. Tanpa melihat siapa, Kyungsoo tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_Wae_? Kau tak suka aku pulang, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Ia masih menatap langit-langit. Tak tahu bahwa sang kakak duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu." Kyungsoo diam. "Kalian putus?" Sambungnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kakaknya tajam. "_That's not your bussiness_," jawabnya dingin. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya berjejak ke arah dapur. Mengambil cangkir dan mengisinya dengan susu coklat—yang selalu tersedia di dalam kulkas.

"Apa Baekhyun itu selingkuhannya?" Seungsoo kembali mengikutinya. Duduk di kursi pantri dapur.

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat. Hentikan membicarakan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Dimana ayah?"

Seungsoo berdecak di tempatnya. "Di kamar, sedang istirahat mungkin. Entahlah, kau lihat sendiri saja," jawab Seungsoo cuek. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal dan kembali meminum susu coklatnya yang hampir habis. Setelah meminum susunya, Kyungsoo segera menjejakkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur sang ayah. Ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Kyungsoo?" Bukan ayahnya, melainkan ibunya. Kyungsoo bergumam kecil dan tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh ibunya itu. Membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher ibunya.

"Wae? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Matchi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Berada dalam dekapan sang ibu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo nyaman. Aroma tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo selalu merasa tenang.

"Sebentar saja bu, aku benar-benar butuh pelukan ibu sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Ia malah semakin memeluk erat ibunya. Seakan tak ingin meninggalkannya ataupun melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Nyonya Do tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan surai coklat rambut Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Segera temui ayahmu. Ibu akan menamanimu, ok?" Ujar nyonya Do seraya melepas pelukannya. Sebelum membawa Kyungsoo menuju ruang kerja sang suami, nyonya memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan ayahnya dengan sang ibu yang berada di depannya. Ia bisa menghirup aroma parfum kesukaan sang ayah.

"Yeobo, Kyungsoo sudah datang," ucap nyonya Do. Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan di samping ibunya.

"Neo, wasseo. Duduklah," titah tuan Do. Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja kerja sang ayah. Ibunya sendiri berdiri di belakang sang ayah. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya tuan Do basa-basi.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja ayah. Bagaimana keadaan ayah, apa semakin membaik?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, semakin membaik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Jika boleh Kyungsoo jujur, ia teramat merindukan ayahnya. Bahkan saat sang ayah sakit, ia begitu menghawatirkannya. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan pada ayahnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat melalui ekor matanya bahwa sang ayah tengah membuka laci mejanya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

"Ini brosur universitas yang menurut ayah bagus untukmu. Kau bisa memilihnya." Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan sang ayah yang menyerahkan beberapa brosur. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Namun, saat ia membaca brosur, ia kembali menatap sang ayah, ibu dan brosur itu bergantian. Seakan tak percaya.

"A-ayah, ini—"

"Kau bisa memilih salah satu universitas dengan music major terbaik disana. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih pada ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah minta, kau mau mempelajari hal berurusan dengan perusahaan. Ayah tetap butuh bantuanmu untuk mengelola perusahaan di Jepang."

"Nde, akan barusaha semampuku untuk membantu ayah. Aku janji ayah." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar bahagia.

"Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin ayah tanyakan."

"Nde, ada apa ayah?"

"Siapa Chanyeol dan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Kembali ia menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian. Rasa ingin tahu terpasang di wajah mereka.

"Kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam diam.

"Maaf, aku mengecewakan ayah dan ibu."

"Jadi itu benar? Chanyeol kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk.

"Keundae, kami sudah berakhir ayah."

"Apa itu memungkinkan kau kembali ke jalan yang sudah seharusnya?"

"A-_aniyo_."

"Bahkan jika ayah dan ibu yang meminta kau untuk keluar dari dunia gay-mu, kau akan menolaknya?" Diam.

"Mungkin. Aku sudah jatuh dilubangnya. Susah untuk bangkit."

"Jika dihatimu ada keinginan, kau bisa bangkit."

"Tapi hatiku tak menginginkannya."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat ayahnya yang menahan amarah. Ibunya hanya menatap Kyungsoo iba. Seakan memohon padanya agar menuruti perintah sang auah selanjutnya.

"Jika ayah memintaku untuk memilih music major atau dunia gay-ku. Akan akan memilih dunia ku. Aku tahu itu melenceng. Tapi itu membuatku nyaman."

"Aku mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak yang benar! Bukan yang melenceng seperti in!"

"Aku akan kuliah di bisnis manajemen dan aku tidak keluar dari duniaku. Hanya itu pilihan yang aku punya."

Tuan Do kembali menghela napas. Nyonya Do sendiri berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan mengusap pundak sang suami lembut.

"Itu keputusanmu. Ayah tidak ikut campur. Kau bisa pergi." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu keluar ruangan sang ayah. Ia bersandar di dinding tepat disamping pintu ruangan ayahnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel hitam yang sejak tadi bergetar di dalam sakunya.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Hyung, aku lapar. Kau bisa kerumahku? Joonmyeon hyung belum pulang." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kirimkan alamat rumahmu. Aku akan segera kesana."

-To Be Continue-

* * *

KKEUT! Ini buat part 10-nya. Part 13 on-going guys. Be patient ya :)  
Once more, really sorry that i can't reply your review. but i read that guys :) thank's a lot

Regards

Heerin^^


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

* * *

Kyungsoo menekan bel rumah berpagar putih itu. Di tangan kirinya, ia membawa dua kantung plastik berwarna hitam. Saat perjalanan membeli makan, Jongin mengirimnya pesan untuk datang ke rumahnya membawa makanan. "Aish, menyebalkan bocah satu itu," gerutunya kecil.

Tak lama, seorang wanita membuka pagar putih itu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah ini rumah Jongin?

"Iya, mencari siapa?"

"Apa benar ini rumah Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

"Benar. Apa anda bernama Kyungsoo? Tuan muda sudah menunggu di dalam," ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Jongin. Ia tak tahu bahwa rumah Jongin sebesar rumahnya. Mungkin melebihi rumahnya. Halaman depan yang banyak sekali tanaman-tanaman, dan sebuah kursi ayunan yang sepertinya cukup untuk tiga orang.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sang wanita mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Ia juga mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah berwarna merah. Wanita itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tengah, sedangkan sang wanita memanggil Jongin di kamarnya.

Mata bulatnya bergerak indah mengamati seisi rumah. Ruang tengah dengan dua sofa panjang dan empat sofa kecil dengan warna yang sama—peach ditata rapi. Dibawahnya sebuah karpet bulu berwarna senada terpasang. Di depan ruang tengah, sebuah televisi flat di letakkan disana. Diatas lemari lebar dengan hiasan pigora kecil dan vas bunga.

Di sebelah kiri sisi lemari televisi, ada tangga penghubung ke lantai atas. Di sebelah kanan, ada ruang dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah dapur disana. Di dekat tangga terdapat dua pintu berwarna putih dan coklat.

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya karena terlalu lama menunggu Jongin yang tak kunjung menghampirinya. "Oh, kau disini?" Kyungsoo mendongak, melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Yixing-ge?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ya, Yixing baru saja turun dari lantai dua dengan celana jeans pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Astaga, tanda ungu itu.

"Ah, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku disini?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu kalian pasti ingin melakukannya. Dasar," gerutu Kyungsoo. Yixing terkekeh kecil dan duduk di salah satu sofa panjang di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bawa apa?" Tanya Yixing saat matanya menangkap sebuah kantung plastik di atas meja.

"Tteobokkie dan jjangmyun."

"Untuk?"

"Jongin. Ia memintaku membelinya tadi."

Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil menanggapi jawab Kyungsoo. Tak lama, Jongin turun dari lantai dua. Dengan celana coklat muda selutut dan kaus putih tanpa kerah. Ia mengucak matanya, seperti orang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kau bangun tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebal. Jongin mengangguk kecil dan bergumam.

"Aku sudah makan _hyung_. Lama sekali kau datang," gerutu Jongin sambil memposisikan diri di samping Yixing. Kyungsoo mendelik lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang saja," ujarnya.

"Ah, _andwae hyung_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ayo kekamarku," ajak Jongin. Ia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya. Yixing tersenyum dari tempatnya.

"Semoga Kyungsoo bisa membuka hati untuk Jongin," harapnya di sertai senyuman kecil.

Kyungsoo berada di dalam kamar Jongin. Salah satu sisi kamar yang dilapisi cermin besar. Di depannya, sebuah ranjang king size di balut dengan sprei berwana putih dengan bulat-bulat hitam. Diatasnya tertata dua bantal dan satu guling. Di samping kiri tempat tidur, terdapat sebuah meja nakas kecil dengan lampu diatasnya. Di samping kanannya, sebuah meja belajar dan disamping kanannya lagi sebuah rak buku yang berisi komik.

"Kau suka komik ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo iseng. Jongin bergumam sambil memakan jjangmyun yang Kyungsoo bawa. Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depan tirai biru muda besar yang tertutup. Dibukanya tirai itu memperlihatkan pemandangan langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang kecil.

"Huwa, aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya," ujar Kyungsoo kagum. Bibirnya terkembang senyum indah. Membuatnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Dibukanya jendela besar itu. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju balkon kamar Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di ujung pagar pembatas. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya. "_Hyung_ menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah berada di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan menurunkan kedua tangannya tanpa membuka kedua mata.

Kyungsoo berbalik. Ia mendapati dada Jongin sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jongin sedikit menunduk mengamati wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya dan wajah Jongin terlihat sangat dekat. Kyungsoo mencoba mundur, namun pagar pembatas seakan mengingatkannya bahwa ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan _hyung_," ucap Jongin seraya mundur saru langkah.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"_Hyung_ tahu kan, kalau aku menyukai _hyung_. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintai _hyung_." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"_Hyung_ juga tahu kalau aku tidak memaksa _hyung_ untuk membalas perasaanku. Karena aku tahu dihati _hyung_ masih ada Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan jika aku berharap bahwa _hyung_ bisa membuka hati untukku?" Kyungsoo tertegun. Matanya sekin bulat dan kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya, membuat tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo sedikit menempel. Kyungsoo masih mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jongin. Hanya menempel, tanpa lumatan apapun.

"Aku benar-benar serius _hyung_," ujar Jongin lagi. Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Meletakkan salah satu tangan Kyungsoo tepat didadanya.

"Jo-Jongin, a-aku tidak yakin bisa." Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunduk menghindari tatapan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo turun dari atas dadanya. Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, membuat sang empu sedikit kecewa. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. "Jongin, _mianhae_," ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin hanya bergumam kecil seraya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat tangan Kyungsoo di kaus belakangnya. "Maafkan aku." Isakan kecil Kyungsoo tertangkap oleh telinga Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa berucap apapun.

Dadanya sesak.

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo tahu akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu semenjak pulang dari rumah Jongin. Perasaan yang mengatakan mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Atau, Jongin yang menghindar darinya. Dan keduanya benar. Jongin yang sejak pagi tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak menjemputnya untuk berangkat kekampus seperti biasa. Sulit ditemui saat di kampus. Tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Hanya berupa pesan yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sibuk.

Kyungsoo duduk di kantin kampus. Di depannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus menunduk dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya iba.

"Ayolah, kita sudah 15 menit disini dan kalian tak berbicara apapun." Gertak Kyungsoo. Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia harus segera kerumah Minseok untuk mengambil pakaiannya disana.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, enggan melihat wajah Chanyeol—walaupun ia sedikit merindukan pemuda berwajah konyol itu. "Ini kunci appartemen mu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kecil berbentuk kristal. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan berkerut kening.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya ada disana, sedangkan itu milikmu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang terjadi disana," ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin tak akan bisa mengubah keputusanmu untuk tidak pergi. Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa menjaga hatimu untukku." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Kau bahkan mengatakan itu di depan orang yang begitu mencintaimu. Orang yang sudah kau sakiti juga. Kau bodoh atau tolol. Jelas-jelas kau bisa melihat Baekhyun yang begitu tulus me—"

"Tapi Aku mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang sudah kau bohongi? Kau hanya menganggap perasaannya hanya sebuah mainan?"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Kalian itu sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Kenapa mengelak untuk berpisah? Bodoh," ujar Kyungsoo tajam.

"Sifat kalian itu sama. Hyperactive, periang, baik. Dan yang pasti kalian saling mencin—."

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya mencintaimu," potong Baekhyun cepat. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang menderita karena aku memisahkannya dengan orang yang dicintainya," sambungnya.

"Begitu juga aku." Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau mencintainya. Kau juga yang mengatakan kau tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil Chanyeol darimu. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin menyerahkan Chanyeol padaku?" Baekhyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, kalian itu sudah di takdirkan bersama. Jadi, berbahagialah. Aku juga akan bahagia jika kalian bahagia. Dan kau Chan, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun," gertak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan.

"Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk menungguku. Dan dia mau." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya bingung. Begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Ayah pasti menungguku," ujar Kyungsoo. "Annyeong." Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setetes air mata turun dari mata bulatnya. Bibir bawahnya kembali menjadi sasaran Kyungsoo untuk korban gigit.

"Jongin-ah," gumam Kyungsoo setelah ia keluar dari kantin kampus. Dadanya terasa terhumpit ribuan dinding. Terasa begitu sesak dan sakit. "Aku membutuhkanmu." Dan Kyungsoo hanya menangis dengan berjalan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya kasar diatas ranjang tidur king size miliknya. Menghirup aroma khas kamarnya yang sudah satu tahun lebih ia tinggalkan. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari kamarnya. Bahkan terlihat semakin rapi dan bersih. Pasti ibu yang membersihkannya. Itulah pikir Kyungsoo. Karena ibunya sangat tahu bahwa ia begitu menyukai kebersihan dan kerapian.

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel samsung hitamnya. Ia berdecak sebal saat tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin untuknya. Ia merindukan Jongin. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Jongin menghindarinya. Bahkan saat ia mencoba menghubungi pemuda berkulit tan itu, yang ada ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Atau, panggilannya selalu di tolak. Dan detik selanjutnya Jongin mengatakan ia sibuk. Ia ingin mendengar suara Jongin. Mendengar Jongin berkata manja padanya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunggu. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan speed dial nomor 2. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah cerah saat telfonnya tersambung.

"_Hal—_"

"Ya! Kau menghilang kemana, eoh?"

"_Aku sibuk hyung. Aku sedang ada tugas a—Akh, hyung! Sakit, bodoh! Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh itu, ha?_"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin? Itulah yang sekarang memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ya, aku baik—Hyung! Hentikan! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang hyung! Aish, bukannya malah sembuh tapi semakin parah luka_—"

"Jongin! Demi apapun, kau kenapa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak lumayan keras. Mungkin saja Jongin sudah menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sekarang ini. Kyungsoo hanya khawatir dengan kondisi Jongin.

Tunggu, khawatir? Sejak kapan ia khawatir pada kondisi Jongin? Bukankah Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap Jongin lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"—_hyung_."

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?" Helaan napas Jongin tetangkap oleh telinga Kyungsoo.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku ngantuk hyung, ingin tidur. Tidak apa-apa kan_?"

"Ta-tapi ini masih—"

"_Jalja, hyung_." Sambungan telfon terputus. Pelakunya adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas dan menahan perasaan sesaknya. Kenapa dengan Jongin? Ia melirik jam kecil di atas meja nakas. Jam 9 lebih 15 menit. Terlalu sore bagi Jongin untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela napas panjang setelah memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan Kyungsoo. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menyelimuti tubuhnya walaupun rasa perih masih menjalar di wajahnya.

Luka diwajahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Lalu ditambah dengan tonjokan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya sore tadi. Tepatnya setelah Jongin pulang dari membeli kebutuhan rumahnya.

Wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk karena Chanyeol yang terus memukulinya. "Aish, Park Chanyeol berengsek," geramnya melempar bantal ke arah dinding berlapis kaca itu.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_."

* * *

-Life-

Jongin berbalik saat seseorang menarik tangannya kasar. Dan itu Kyungsoo. Demi apapun, Jongin tidak pernah melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkantung.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?"

"Ada apa kau bilang? Setelah kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol kau bilang ada apa, eoh?"

Kening Jongin berkerut. Bertengkar? Bagaimana Kyungsoo tahu. Bukankah yang tahu hanya Yixing, Joonmyeon dan tentu saja Chanyeol. Apa mungkin Chanyeol yang mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo? Tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Joonmyeon atau Yixing?

"Chanyeol yang memberitahukanku. Apa yang membuatmu berkelahi dengannya, eoh?"

"Tidak _hyung_, ia yang memukulku duluan."

"Lalu kenapa kau membalasnya?" Tunggu, Jongin pikir Kyungsoo akan menghawatirkannya. Ia pikir pemuda bermata doe itu akan menanyakan bagian mana saja yang sakit. Atau apakah parah luka lebamnya.

"_Hyung_ menghawatirkanku atau Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja aku meng—"

Jongin menghela napas, tangannya bergerak mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "_Hyung_ belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol ya? Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti _hyung_," ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum.

"Jongin, lukamu—"

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku pergi, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi." Jongin membungkuk. Kaki panjangnya berjejak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di tempatnya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo nanti. Bukannya tak peduli, hanya saja perasaan sakit hatinya begitu mendalam.

Jongin melewati begitu saja Sehun yang menyapanya. Memberikan senyuman khas Sehun yang terkesan dingin.

"Berkelahi dengan siapa lagi kau?" Tanya Sehun begitu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Chanyeol," jawabnya singkat.

"_Again_? Apa yang—"

"Oh Sehun, jangan membahas masalah ini, oke?" Geram Jongin. Ia melipat tangannya diatas meja. Menumpukan kepalanya disana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Memandang keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan basket kampusnya. Disana ada Jongin. Bermain basket seorang diri. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin bermain dengan sedikit marah. Keningnya berkerut dan ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika seseorang menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak. Siapa pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Apa kekasih Jongin? Tidak, Jongin bilang ia mencintainya. Jongin hanya mencintainya.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Apa Jongin sudah berpaling darinya? Apa semudah itu. Perasaan sakit kembali menyerang perasaan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu bahkan memeluk Jongin dari depan. Kyungsoo menggepalkan tangannya sendiri saat tahu siapa pemuda itu. Itu Taemin. Lee Taemin, pemuda yang pernah Jongin sukai.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kikuk mendapati dosennya memasang wajah marah. "Keluar dari kelasku, sekarang!" Gertak sang dosen. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Memasukkan buku catatannya pada tas ransel hitamnya. Ia berjalan menunduk dari bangkunya. Sedikit membungkuk saat melewati dosennya. Setelah keluar dari kelasnya, Kyungsoo bersandar pada dinding. Menghela napas dan meremas kemejanya tepat di dadanya.

Kyungsoo menjejakkan kakinya menjauhi ruang kelasnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana kaki kecilnya itu mebawanya pergi. Pikiran Kyungsoo terlalu penuh dengan adegan Jongin yang di peluk oleh Taemin di lapangan basket. Cemburu? Tapi ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Yang ia tahu Jongin menyukainya. Hanya itu. Bahkan Jongin tak meminta Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan kekasihnya.

"Hey, untuk apa kau disini? Kau tidak ada kelas?" Kyungsoo mendongak, ada Yixing disana. Di depan cermin besar di salah satu sisinya. Satu sofa panjang di sudut ruangan dan sebuah tape besar di sampingnya. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling. Ia baru sadar kaki kecilnya membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang latihan dance. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan memeluk pemuda asli China itu.

"Sebentar saja ge, aku butuh sebuah pelukan, sebentar saja," ujarnya lirih. Yixing tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Mengusap punggung Kyungsoo secara lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak pada Kyungsoo. Yixing bisa merasakan bahu Kyungsoo bergetar. Isakan-isakan kecil yang ia yakini keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo tertangkap oleh telinganya. Yixing tidak tahu pasti ada apa dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengira Kyungsoo mempunyai masalah yang tak bisa ia bagi.

"Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo masih dalam tangisnya. Yixing tidak tuli, ia bias mendengar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo dengan jelas. _Astaga, apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu?_ Yixing hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya lebih jauh pada Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo malah menangis tanpa mau bercerita padanya. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa ia berpelukan dengan Taemin, ge?"

_Oh, great! You make some mistake Kim Jongin_. Yixing tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo. Mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Memintanya untuk berhenti menangis—walaupun tidak bisa. Yixng bisa mendengar suara-suara Jongin dari tempat berlatih dance. Dan Yixing yakin, Jongin tidak sendirian. Mungkin pemuda itu bersama Taemin?

"Oh, Yixing-ge, kau—" Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, begitu mendapati Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Yixing dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. Di kanannya, Taemin hanya tersenyum pada Yixing ataupun Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin masih bertengger—melingkar—di pundak Taemin dengan santainya. Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lirih. Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Yixing saat Jongin mendekat.

"_Hyung_, apa aku membuat salah padamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi karena Kyungsoo yang terkesan menjauh. Kyungsoo masih bungkam. Membiarkan Jongin seakan-akan bertannya pada patung.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng dibalik punggung Yixing. Kyungsoo bahkan memeluk perut Yixing untuk tetap berlindung dari Jongin.

"Aku membencimu, Jongin."

Dan Jongin hanya mematung.

* * *

-Life-

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjangnya. Sebuah handuk kecil diletakkan di atas keningnya. Matanya terlihat sayup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka yang kadang-kadang bergumam sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Darah rendahnya kembali kambuh ditambah dengan demam yang menyerangnya setelah pulang dari kampus kemarin sore. Lima hari lagi ia harus berangkat ke Jepang. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ia harus terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya ini.

"Ayo, makanlah Kyungsoo, ibumu sudah mau membuat bubur kesukaanmu," pinta Yixing dengan membawa semangkuk bubur yang tersedia di atas meja nakas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Menyingkirkan tangan Yixing yang bertengger di depan bibirnya dan sesuap bubur di tangannya.

"Aish, kenapa ibumu bisa melahirkan anak sekeras kepala kau sih?" Gerutu Yixing seraya meletakkan semangkuk bubur—yang tak sedikitpun berkurang di atas meja nakas.

"Kenapa gege protes? Bahkan kedua orang tuaku tidak protes," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Yixing menghela napas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mempunyai seorang _hobae_ yang sebegitu keras kepala. Sama seperti Jongin. Yixing merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Tatapannya menuju pada Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, kemudian beralih pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan nama Jongin sedang menghubunginya.

"Halo, ada apa Jongin?"

"_Katakan padaku bahwa Kyungsoo hyung tidak sakit_?!" Yixing menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara Jongin begitu keras saat berteriak. Ia melirik pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti—"

"_Akan kubunuh kau jika kau berbohong ge_!"

"Jongin—"

"_Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Zhang Yixing_!"

Sekali lagi Yixing menghela napas. Kyungsoo yang keras kepala dan Jongin yang tempramental. Apa jadinya jika mereka disatukan? Yang ada mereka akan bertengkar terus setiap hari. Yixing memijat pelipisnya. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu.

"Ya, Kyungsoo sakit. Lalu kenapa? Kau yang membuatnya sakit bodoh!"

"_Sakit a—Mwo? Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan, ge? Aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun_."

Yixing berdecak sebal. Ingin rasanya Yixing membawa Jongin di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menyuruh mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman—menurut Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke rumah Kyungsoo sekarang!" Yixing memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ge, apa yang gege lakukan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, ge," ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Yixing menghela napas lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur. Mengambil sesendok dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memakannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga bubur habis setengahnya. Kyungsoo menolak saat Yixing mencoba kembali menyuapinya.

"Kalian itu hanya salah paham. Seharusnya kalian menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Bukannya menjauh," ucap Yixing setelah memberikan segelas air mineral pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam lalu menegak minumannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, tapi selesaikanlah masalah kalian baik-baik." Kyungsoo menunduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang tidurnya. "Jongin hanya diam dikamarnya setelah kau bilang bahwa kau membencinya, Kyungsoo," lanjut Yixing.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu padanya, ge." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya. Menautkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu.

Menyesal? Ya, sepertinya Kyungsoo menyesal telah mengucapkan kata benci pada Jongin. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhnya saat itu. Hingga ia mengatakan ia membenci Jongin.

* * *

-Life-

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya dan memakan sarapannya. Jongin menggeleng lemah dan memakan sarapannya. Joonmyeon menghela napas.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Joonmyeon. Jongin mendongak, menatap manik mata kakaknya itu. Namun ia hanya diam. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, mengamati pergerakan tangannya yang mengaduk-aduk sarapan.

"Kau sudah tidak kuliah tiga hari Jongin-ah. Tiga hari lagi Kyungsoo—"

"Kau sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali hyung."

Setelah insiden Kyungsoo mengatakan ia membenci Jongin, mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Bahkan Jongin tidak masuk kuliah selama tiga hari. Ia tidak mengirim pesan ataupun mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Bahkan terkesan ia menghindari Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon sebagai seorang kakak sedikit bingung. Jongin bilang, bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa sang adik memilih untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah kesalahpahamannya dengan Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon sering mendengar keluhan dari Yixing yang terus saja menemukan Kyungsoo tengah melamun atau tidak konsentrasi. Ia juga tahu Kyungsoo sering di keluarkan dari kelas—walau hanya sekali ataupun duakali selama tiga hari itu.

"Jong—"

"Aku selesai." Jongin mendorong kursinya kebelakang. Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Joonmyeon kembali menghela napas. Ia segera mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih pukul setengah delapan. Ia harus segera menjemput Yixing. Atau ia akan mendapat omelan dari—

"Joonmyeon! Aku datang!" —kekasihnya. Joonmyeon berjingkat dan segera menuju ke sumber suara. Itu suara Yixing yang sering ia dengar hampir—bahkan setiap harinya.

"Xing, kau disini? Kyungsoo?" Kening Joonmyeon berkerut saat Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang tubuh Yixing. Membungkuk sekilas dan menunduk. Joonmyeon melempar pandangannya pada sang kekasih seakan bertanya apa-yang-ia-lakukan-disini. Yixing tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa berbicara apapun saat Yixing membawa Kyungsoo menuju lantai dua. Joonmyeon berhenti melangkah saat Yixing dan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

"Xing, apa yang—" Yixing meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibir. Mengisyaratkan pada Joonmyeon untuk diam. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar Jongin dan mendorong Kyungsoo masuk. "Semangat, Soo," ujar Yixing lalu menutup pintu kamar Jongin. Yixing kembali mendapat tatapan mata meminta penjelasan dari Joonmyeon.

"Ayo kekamar, bibi Han sedang tidak di rumah bukan?" Yixing menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Joonmyeon hanya menurut apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan.

'Jongin's Room'

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin yang sudah tertutup. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jongin yang berbaring di atas ranjang dan memunggunginya. Kyungsoo melangkah satu kali, dua kali dan seterusnya hingga ia berdiri di samping ranjang Jongin.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin tak bergeming. Ia masih menghadap dinding memunggungi Kyungsoo yang berdiri.

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi. Kyungsoo menunduk, memainkan ujung kemeja biru langitnya. "Maaf aku mengatakannya waktu itu." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya Jongin. Aku kalut, aku merasa dibohongi olehmu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau bilang, kau hanya menyayangiku. Kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku. Tapi apa, bukan itu yang aku lihat, hiks." Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeka sedikit air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Namun tak memberi kemungkinan bahwa ia berhenti menangis.

"Aku melihatnya, bagaimana Taemin itu memelukmu di lapangan basket. Bagaimana kau yang mau dipeluk Taemin seperti itu. Bagaimana kamu mengusap punggungnya dan membiarkannya membenamkan wajahnya di dadamu. Apa kau tahu, itu sangat sakit." Kyungsoo menarik napas sejenak. Meremas kemejanya tepat di bagian dada kirinya.

"Kau bilang, kau, hanya mencintaiku. Ta-tapi—"

"Ia bertengkar dengan Minho, hyung. Apa aku salah membantu menenangkan sahabatku yang sedang kesusahan? Apa aku salah menenangkan Taemin yang butuh tempat bercerita dan sebuah pelukan?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak begitu Jongin menyela ucapannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Didapatinya Jongin duduk bersila menghadapanya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang tidak sehangat tatapan seperti biasanya.

"Jongin, aku—"

"Kau boleh membenciku hyung kalau kau tidak yakin padaku. Kau boleh menghindar jika kau mau," ucap Jongin dingin. Kyungsoo masih menangis. Bahkan air matanya kembali turun dengan derasnya.

"Maaf—hiks, maafkan aku hiks, Jongin. Aku—hiks, benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai kamar Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau hanya ingat pada Chanyeol? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau hanya mencintai Chanyeol? Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang ada dalam hatimu hyung? Tidak ada kah namaku dihatimu hyung? Apa semua sudah penuh dengan Chanyeol?!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Tak ingin melihat ekspresi Jongin yang marah—menurutnya.

"A-aku, hanya butuh waktu Jongin. A-aku kira, ka-kau bisa memberiku waktu. Ma-maafkan aku, aku menyakitimu Jongin," kata Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin menghela napas. Ia merangkak turun dari ranjangnya. Memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, hingga sang empu membalik badannya menghadap Jongin.

"Maaf aku membentakmu hyung." Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Mengusap kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang basah akan air matanya sendiri. "Maaf aku begitu egois tidak memberimu waktu." Jongin membelai lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan menatap manik mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat ingin menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar. Mendekapnya hangat, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Aniya, mianhae, mianhandago Jongin-ah." Dan Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan sangat erat.

.

.

.

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan. Mengumpulkan energinya yang lenyap saat melakukan aktifitas pagi—menjelang siang—dengan Joonmyeon. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia memberikan jatah Joonmyeon—yang seharusnya nanti malam—pagi tadi. Yixing membalik tubuhnya setelah melirik jam di atas meja nakas Joonmyeon. Jam 12 siang.

"Joon, kau tak ingin bangun?" Tanya Yixing disertai usapan kecil di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Eug, kau tak lelah? Kau ingin menambah ronde?" Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Astaga, kau sudah ketularan Jongdae dan Yifan ya? Tak cukup aku memberimu empat ronde ha?" Tanya Yixing sebal.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil tanpa membuka matanya. Pelukannya kembali erat di pinggang Yixing. Membuat mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. "Joon, apa menurutmu Kyungsoo bisa membuka hatinya untuk Jongin?" Yixing menutup matanya saat Joonmyeon mengusap pipinya.

"Eumm." Joonmyeon bergumam dan membenarkan selimutnya agar menutupi tubuhnya dan sang kekasih.

"Joon, aku serius," rengek Yixing. Joonmyeon membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Yixing yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Joonmyeon memilih memagut bibir Yixing. Melumatnya lembut. Yixing hanya menikmatinya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Joonmyeon memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga Joonmyeon berada di atasnya dan kedua tangannya mengalung indah di leher Joonmyeon.

"Kau ingin lagi?" Tanya Yixing begitu pagutan mereka terlepas. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap pipi Yixing lembut. Hingga ia mencium kening Yixing lama dan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku tidak akan memintanya lagi, Xing," jawab Joonmyeon. Yixing memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Tangannya bermain di tengkuk Joonmyeon. Memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"_Wae_? Kau ingin lagi? Kau tak lelah Xing?" Tanya Joonmyeon dan Yixing menggeleng.

"Baiklah, nanti malam saja. Kau mau?" Yixing tersenyum ia manarik Joonmyeon hingga pemuda itu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Joon."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Xing."

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia memasak. Seakan-akan Jongin tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. "_Hyung_, kenapa pinggangmu ramping sekali. Kau lebih pantas menjadi wanita _hyung_," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia sering mendengar keluhan Jongin yang seperti itu. Tidak hanya Jongin, Sehun dan Yixing juga pernah mengatakannya seperti itu. Bahkan Chanyeol. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja. Aku tidak suka jika seseorang memeluk ku saat memasak Jongin," pinta Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin menurut dan melepas pelukannya. Berjalan menuju meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"_Hyung_, aku benar-benar lapar," gerutu Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menyelesaikan memasaknya. Tak lama, Kyungsoo membawa sepanci ramen dan dua mangkuk kecil di meja makan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Eumm?" Jongin hanya bergumam karena mulutnya penuh dengan ramen. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum. "_Ani_, bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo kembali memakan ramennya.

"Oh, kalian disini?" Kyungsoo mendongak, Jongin menoleh. Yixing berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Joonmyeon di belakangnya. Jongin bergumam dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Yixing duduk di samping Kyungsoo sedangkan Joonmyeon di samping adiknya.

"Kalian sudah selesai bermain? Oh terimakasih atas suara-suara menggoda itu _hyung_. Aku terkesan," ejek Jongin kesal. Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dan Yixing sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Masalah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Yixing.

"Jika belum selesai Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak mungkin disini, gege ku sayang," jawab Jongin sebal. Yixing tertawa. Begitu juga Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya ia tundukan sekaligus mengingat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana Jongin merengkuh tubuhnya, mengecup keningnya dan memagut bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Sentuhan Jongin begitu indah.

"Jadi, kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?" Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang ingin memasukkan sesuap ramyeon ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang hanya diam dan memakan makanannya cuek.

"Tidak mudah bagi seseorang melupakan cinta pertama. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo _hyung_ hingga ia bisa membuka hatinya untukku dan sedikit melupakan Chanyeol," jawab Jongin santai. Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri bernapas lega. Setidaknya Jongin mengerti bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah jujur pada Jongin. Bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol dalam sekejap. Dan Jongin mau membantunya. Membantunya melupakan Chanyeol.

"Sedikit? Kau berharap ia masih mengingat Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo kembali diam. Menunggu jawaban Jongin.

"Aku tidak memaksanya untuk melupakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_ mau membuka hati untukku itu sudah cukup," jelas Jongin dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Huwa, siapa yang mengjarimu dewasa seperti ini, eoh? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah," goda Joonmyeon sambil memeluk leher adiknya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya. Ia juga melihat pergerakan mulut Kyungsoo yang mengatakan terima kasih. Dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

Akhirnya, part 11! mungkin2-3 hari lagi aku update chap 12. ditunggu aja. 2 more chapters and the end! haha

thanks reviews-nya. sekali lagi, aku nga bisa bales. maafkan aku, ada makalah yang menunggu di depan mata ini.

Regards

Heerin^^


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

* * *

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Kyungsoo tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper hitam dengan ukuran sedang. Ada sang ibu yang membantunya merapikan barang-barangnya yang lain. Ia akan berangkat besok jam sembilan pagi.

"Kau yakin semua barang-barangmu hanya ini saja?"

"Aku sudah mengemasinya setelah pulang dari rumah Jongin semalam. Yang ibu kemasi barusan adalah yang terakhir."

"Bagaimana dengan foto ini?" Kyungsoo menengok melihat ke arah ibunya. Setelah melihat apa yang dipegang ibunya, Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada koper hitamnya.

"Masukkan saja di dalam kardus." Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakitnya saat melihat foto itu. Dimana foto itu diambil sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Saat ia dan orang yang difoto itu memulai menjalin hubungan. Chanyeol.

"Kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?" Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Pertanyaan ibunya seakan-akan kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok Chanyeol. Ia menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan menata pakaiannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku sedang berusaha melupakannya."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa ibunya sudah berada di sampingnya. Berdiri memandanginya yang tengah melipat baju dan memasukkannya kedalam koper.

"Kyungsoo, lihat ibu." Kyungsoo menurut. Ia berbalik dan sedikit mendongak. Seketika tangisnya tumpah. Ia segera memeluk ibunya. Membiarkan wajahnya berada di perut sang ibu.

"Maaf, aku mengecewakan ibu dan ayah." Kepalanya diusap sayang dan lembut oleh ibunya. Ia menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu yang tidak berada di sampingmu selama ini." Kyungsoo masih saja menangis. Membiarkan airmatanya membahasi pakaian sang ibu.

"Kau pasti tertekan selama ini. _Matchi_?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Maafkan ibu tak bisa ikut merasakan rasa tertekanmu, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Ibu begitu jahat tak mencoba untuk mencarimu dan melindungimu." Semakin lama, Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah pada ibu, jika kau tertekan kau harus membaginya dengan ibu." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman saat seseorang menepuk-nepuk wajahnya beberapa kali. Ia segera menepis tangan orang itu karena mengganggu tidur siangnya. Ayolah, ini jam satu siang dan Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin istirahat mempersiapkan untuk besok. Di detik selanjutnya ia langsung bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Matanya menatap pada seseorang yang membangunkannya. Sang kakak.

"Jo-Jongin?! Datang kesini?!" Pekiknya keras. Seungsoo mengangguk kecil dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aish, bocah kecil itu." Kyungsoo menggerutu kecil. Ia hanya mengambil sebuah jaket tipis berwarna biru gelap di gantungan baju belakang pintu kamarnya. Segera ia kenakan jaket itu dan bergegas turun kebawah setelah mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Saat ia hampir sampai di bawah, langkahnya terhenti.

"Jadi kau menyukai anakku?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya tuan. Saya sangat-sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo _hyung_." Jongin? Matanya membelak mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Kau serius? Walaupun aku tak merestui kalian?" Oh tuhan, jangan lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Serius. Sangat-sangat serius tuan Do." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Jongin? Berani dengan ayahnya? Wow!

"Ayah, hentikan. Kita sudah membahas ini beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya memberikan ceramah pada Jongin. Tuan Do menatap pada Kyungsoo, begitu juga Jongin.

"Aku membicarakannya denganmu. Bukan dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahang-rahangnya. Ia menatap tajam Jongin seolah bertanya _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-disini-bodoh_. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut dan kembali menoleh ke arah ayah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Ayah tak akan membicarakannya lagi. Pergilah berkencan. Dasar anak muda." Kyungsoo melongo melihat sikap ayahnya. Diijinkan? Pergi? Dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo menatap ibunya yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ada apa kau kerumahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka keluar rumah. Jongin tak menjawab. Namun ia meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Menempatkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu menatap tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak jelas ditambah dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hangat kan _hyung_?" Jongin menatapnya dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin. Seakan meminta kehangatan dari sana.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kemana ia akan dibawa. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertanya pada Jongin. Tangannya bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam saku mantel Jongin. Senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Matanya terus menatap Jongin dari samping. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya.

Cup!

Satu kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya. Jongin berhenti melangkah begitu juga Kyungsoo. Yang dicium menatap sang tersangka tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo—tersangka—hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan Jongin yang menurutnya menakutkan.

"_Mwo_-_mwoya_? Ke-kenapa kau—" ucapannya terhenti begitu tubuhnya merasa hangat. Jongin merengkuh tubuhnya. Menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jongin di lehernya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak melingkar di punggung Jongin.

"_Suki desu_." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin.

"Aku akan berusaha. Aku janji Jongin-_ah_." Pelukan mereka semakin erat satu sama lain. Memang itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Jongin. Setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah berusaha.

Jongin melepas pelukannya. Namun tak memisahkan jarak tubuh mereka. Beberapa pengguna jalan disekitar mereka menatap mereka bingung. Kening mereka menempel. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya panas karena melihat wajah Jongin dari dekat. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bibirnya menempel pada bibir Jongin. Dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit menjinjit. Melumat bibir bawah Jongin lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengalung di leher Jongin. Ia melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa Jongin terus saja diam.

Begitu ciuman itu dilepas, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Pipi Kyungsoo kembali merona. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan bibir Jongin melumat bibirnya lembut. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikamti ciuman Jongin. Ia juga tak peduli beberapa pejalan kaki yang disekitarnya berhenti. Memandang jijik ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menikmati ciuman lembut dari Jongin. Hanya itu, dia hanya ingin itu.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, langit berubah orange.

* * *

-Life-

Kepalanya bersandar di bahu kanan Jongin. Tangannya saling menggenggam dengan tangan kiri Jongin. Sedangkan tangan kanan Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, orang tuamu akan datang ke bandara bukan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bergumam. Selanjutnya mereka diam. Jongin mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mengingat-ingat bagaimana aroma tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya kecanduan. Mungkin ini akan jadi hari terakhir bagi Kyungsoo bisa memeluk Jongin. Ia harus menunggu 3-4 tahun lagi untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin.

"_Hyung_, mereka datang." Kyungsoo segera mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kedepan dimana ada ibu, kakak dan beberapa teman-temannya datang menghampirinya. Tanpa Ayah?

"Oh, jadi ini alasanmu tidak masuk kuliah. Menunggu Kyungsoo sejak tadi di bandara?" Goda Joonmyeon.

"Ayolah _hyung_, aku tak akan bertemu dengan Kyungie _hyung_ lagi selama empat tahun kedepan. Tak ada salahnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengannya." Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya. Termasuk Yixing dan Sehun—yang entah sejak kapan disana.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera memeluk ibunya. Mengusap punggung ibunya saat dirasa tubuh sang ibu yang bergetar. "Maafkan aku, aku harus meninggalkan ibu lagi. Aku juga mengecewakan ibu."

"_Aniyo_, kau tak mengecewakan ibu."

Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang ibu. Sedikit menitihkan air matanya. Jongin dan yang lainnya hanya diam. Tidak ingin mengganggu acara anak dan ibu itu.

"Maaf, ibu tidak bisa lama-lama. Ibu harus membantu ayahmu urusan di kantor. Ayah juga titip pesan, kau harus hati-hati di Jepang. Ayah tidak bisa kesini karena harus rapat dengan perusahaan lain. Maafkan ibu, sayang." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kau tak akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sang kakak menghela napas sejenak lalu meminta Kyungsoo agar memeluknya.

"Jaga dirimu." Kyungsoo berkerut kening.

"_Just that_?" Seungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo berdecak kecil dan sedikit tersenyum. Setelah ia melepas pelukan sang kakak, ibu dan sang kakak pergi dari bandara. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan beberapa temannya.

"Bahkan ayah tak mengantar kepergianku ke Jepang." Kyungsoo berujar lirih dengan menatap nanar punggung keluarganya yang meninggalkan dia.

"Setidaknya aku mengantarmu."

"Hn."

Jongin diam di tempatnya. Memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Apa Kyungsoo tak suka jika ia diantar Jongin?

"Aku berharap kau ikut ke Jepang. Bukan hanya mengantarku untuk pergi ke Jepang." Kyungsoo berbalik dan menghela napas. Ia mendekat ke arah Yixing, memeluk pria berdimple itu.

"Saat aku pulang, aku harap gege sudah menyiapkan undangan pernikahan untukku. Berjanjilah, gege akan bahagia dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan beralih pada Joonmyeon.

"Jaga Yixing gege baik-baik _hyung_. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku titip Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali melepas pelukannya. Mengusap setitik air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia berdiri di depan Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"Sehun-ah, kita memang tidak akrab. Aku harap, kau baik-baik saja di sini. Kuliahlah dengan baik. Jagalah sahabatmu itu. Aku takut ia sering membolos kuliah nanti." Kyungsoo mencoba bercanda. Tiga orang lainnya terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Jongin masih pada wajah datarnya. Ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya lirih. Ia beralih berdiri di depan Jongin. Mengamati wajah Jongin yang mungkin tidak akan ia lihat selama empat tahun kedepan ini.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin yang bidang. Menikmati suara detak jantung permuda berkulit tan itu.

"Berjanjilah, empat tahun lagi aku akan mendengar detak jantungmu lagi, menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang benar-benar membuatku kecanduan, merasakan bagaimana manjanya Kim Jongin pada seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dan yang pasti, aku masih bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku dapatkan sekarang dari seorang Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo sedikit terisak. Ia tahu, Jongin tak membalas memeluknya. Karena ia tahu, Jongin terlalu berat melepasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kim Jongin." Pelukannya semakin erat tatkala Jongin tak kunjung membalas pelukannya.

"Jong—hiks—in." Tangisnya makin keras dan kepalanya semakin ia benamkan di dada Jongin.

"Aku menyayangimu _hyung_."

* * *

-Life-

5 Years Later

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Ini sudah 30 menit lewat dari janji ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang disini. Di bandara. Ya, Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari Jepang. Melebihi dari batas waktu seharusnya ia pulang ke Korea. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku mantel. Menekan speed dial nomor 4 lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Ya! _Neo eodiya_?"

"_Aish, tunggulah. Kekasihku sangat lama. Ia—Ya! Kau yang menyerangku tiba-tiba bodoh!_"

"Astaga, jangan bertengkar di telfon! _Ppalli_, Park Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah kalung berbandul cincin di lehernya.

_"Hyung harus mengenakan ini setiap saat. Itu tandanya hyung adalah milikku. Disana sudah kutulis namaku dan aku mengenakan yang sama. Bedanya di cincin ini ada namamu hyung."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin memberikan kalung berbandul cincin itu beberapa menit sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Jongin menciumnya dibandara dengan lembut. Bahkan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di bandara.

Ia juga mengingat, bagaimana ia yang protes karena Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia miliknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sediri tak ingat pernah menerima Jongin sebagai kekasihnya.

_"Ya! Kita belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kenapa kau mengatakan aku milikmu?"_

_"Sebentar lagi hyung akan menjadi milik Jongin seutuhnya. Aku berjanji."_

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin Jonginlah orang pertama yang ia temui saat ia tiba di Korea. Ia ingin Jongin yang memeluknya pertama kali. Namun, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo pulang ke Korea sekarang. Jongin juga mengatakan padanya, bahwa ia—Jongin—tidak akan menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara. Karena Kyungsoo melanggar janji. Kekanak-kanakan.

_"Aish, kau bilang empat tahun hyung! Kenapa sekarang lima tahun, eoh?"_

_"Jongin, aku juga mengambil S2 disini. Beruntungnya aku bisa selesai lebih cepat. Bukankah lebih baik hanya 5 tahun. Seharusnya aku disini 7 tahun Jongin."_

_"Molla, aku tidak akan menjemput hyung jika hyung pulang. Ingat itu."_

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Bahkan sebuah e-mail pun tak ada dari Jongin. Tak ada telfon, skype ataupun alat komunikasi lainnya. Mereka tidak berkomunikasi selama satu bulan, membuat Kyungsoo jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun beberapa hari selanjutnya, sesuatu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jongin datang ke Jepang dan menghampirinya ke rumah sakit.

_"Astaga, bagaimana bisa hyung sakit? Apa yang hyung makan? Apa karena hyung begitu merindukanku hyung sampai sakit?"_

_"Dengar ya, aku sakit karena sudah waktunya aku sakit. Jadi, jangan besar kepala mengira aku sakit karenamu. Itu hanya mimpimu, bocah."_

_"Hyung, kau kenapa? Marah padaku karena tak menghubungimu selama satu bulan?"_

_"Tepat pada sasaran tuan Kim."_

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil saat Jongin merengek padanya untuk meminta maaf. Bahkan Jongin melakukan aegyo padanya yang bukan keahlihan Jongin. Tidak hanya sepuluh menit, bahkan Jongin melakukannya selama lebih dari dua minggu. Melakukan aegyo agar Kyungsoo tak marah lagi padanya. Bahkan hingga Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit pemuda berkulit tan itu masih saja merengek.

_"Hyung, ayolah. Aku sudah merelakan kuliahku selama dua minggu ini dan kau masih belum memaafkanku? Bagaimana dengan kuliahku hyung."_

_"Ya! Jangan kau mencoba membohongiku, eoh? Kuliahmu sedang libur bukan? Cih, kau bukan pembohong yang handal Jongin-ssi."_

_"Hyung! Ayolah, buing-buing."_

_"Tidak akan mempan."_

"Kyungie!" Tubuh Kyungsoo sontak mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Seseorang yang memeluknya benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Kyungsoo merasa akan remuk saat seseorang itu memeluknya. Kyungsoo beralih memukul-mukul punggung seseorang itu. Jika ia tak bertindak, ia akan mati sekarang juga.

"Oh, ayolah. Ke-kasih-mu ada di-sana Chan-yeol." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan gagapnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan napas karena Chanyeol memeluknya. Ia juga bisa melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan tertawa yang ia tahan.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lima jarinya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sebal. Lalu ia beralih menatap pemuda cantik di samping Chanyeol.

"_Annyeong_ Baekhyun-_ah_. Lama tidak berjumpa." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memilih untuk berhambur pada pelukan Kyungsoo. Memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda darinya 8 bulan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, ia membalas pelukan kekasih dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Jongin berada di tempat les. Mungkin bersama Sehun dan tunangannya. Kau ingat Sehun?" Chanyeol memilih membawa tas jinjing milik Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pundak kekasihnya.

"Sehun? Yang berkulit putih nampak pucat itu? Ia sudah memiliki tunangan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Yap! Benar sekali. Tunangannya adalah sepupu Baekhyun. Luhan, namanya Luhan," jawab Chanyeol seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat mereka. Mengingatkannya saat ia masih menjadi kekasih Chanyeol dulu.

"Kau ingin kami antar ke tempat Jongin mengajar?" tanya Baekhyun saat membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan kopernya ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menemui ayah dan ibu dulu di rumah. Kalian bisa mengantarku kerumah?"

"Tentu saja. _Kajja_."

.

.

.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Teruskan Minji-_ya_. Haerin, perhatikan langkah kakimu. Astaga, Minso-_ya_." Jongin berjalan menuju _tape recorder_ dan mematikan music yang tengah berputar itu.

"Hwang Minso, berapa kali sudah aku katakan untuk menghafal gerakan tarinya! Apa kau tidak menghafalkannya?"

"_Seosangnim_, gerakannya sangat sulit untuk ku hafal. Aku juga tidak begitu mahir dalam _dance_." Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Jongin menghela napas. Menjadi guru tari untuk anak-anak kecil memang sangat sulit. Beruntunglah Sehun dan Luhan yang mlatih murid SMA.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini sampai sini saja. Minso-_ya_, terus berlatih. Cobalah untuk serius. Dan yang lainnya, terus berlatih. Asah kemampuan kalian. _Arraseo_?"

"_Nde_, _seosangnim_."

Bocah-bocah dengan umur rata-rata sepuluh hingga sebelas tahun itu berhamburan keluar latihan dance setelah mengambil tas mereka masing-masing di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan Jongin langsung terduduk bersandar di dinding berlapis kaca. Ia memijat pelipisnya karena merasa sangat pusing. Tanganya meraba kantung celana panjangnya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar.

"Hallo."

"_Kyungsoo hyung pulang hari ini_."

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"_Kau tidak menjemputnya_?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjemputnya."

"_Hey, mereka lebih tua darimu_."

"Iya, Sehunie. Sudah, latih anak-anakmu saja sana."

Pip! Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di lantai dan mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memang tahu jika Kyungsoo pulang dari Jepang hari ini. Itu karena Chanyeol yang kelepasan memberitahukannya. Jongin memang tak berniat menjemputnya. Masih ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam diri Jongin karena Kyungsoo pulang tidak sesuai jadwalnya.

"Bahkan Chanyeol orang pertama yang kau beritahu atas kepulanganmu, _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Ibu sudah memasakkan berbagai macam makanan. Bagaimana Jepang? Menyenangkan?" tanya ibunya antusias seraya mengusap lengan kiri Kyungsoo. Sang anak mengangguk. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di perut ibunya dan kepalanya yang bersandar pada pundak kiri sang ibu.

"Tapi tidak semenyenangkan di Korea."

"Ya, kau tidak bertemu dengan kekasihmu disana."

"Diamlah. Kau itu sudah punya istri kenapa masih menjahiliku, eoh? Dan dia bukan kekasihku." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia semakin menyamankan dirinya pada dekapan sang ibu. Menghirup aroma satu-satunya perempuan yang paling ia cintai di dunia.

Memang selama ini Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo—secara serius. Tak ada hubungan diantara mereka. Namun terlihat jelas bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

"Kau tak menghubunginya?" tanya nyonya Do.

"Tidak. Ia tidak tahu jika aku pulang ke Korea hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Jahat sekali kau. Ia sangat merindukanmu kau tahu?" sang ibu gemas sedikit mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Biar saja. Biar dia tahu rasa bagaimana rasanya tidak diberi kabar."

"Memangnya dia tak pernah memberimu kabar selama kau di Jepang."

"Tidak. Ayolah bu, aku tak inign membicarakan Jongin sekarang."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau antar kesini sih _hyung_?"

"_Kyungsoo yang ingin segera pulang Jongin_. _Jika tak percaya tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun_."

Jongin menghela napas. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Pertama Kyungsoo tak memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang ke Korea. Kedua, Chanyeol-lah orang pertama yang Kyungsoo beritahu bahwa ia ingin pulang ke Korea. Tiga, Kyungsoo tak ingin bertemu dirinya untuk peertama kali saat menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Dan empat, Kyungsoo tak menghubunginya selama satu minggu belakangan ini.

"_Coba kau hubungi dia sekarang_."

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus menghubunginya?"

"_Karena kau merindukannya_. _Jangan jadi laki-laki munafik Jongin-ah_. _Sudah aku tutup ya_. _Aku harus membantu Baekhyun berbelanja_."

Jongin membanting ponselnya ke arah sofa. Ia sudah tiba di appartemennya lima-belas menit yang lalu. Dan tak ada satupun berita dari Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia sangat-sangat merindukan pemuda bermata doe miliknya itu. Ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo, mencicipi bibir kissable, menghirup aroma shampoo dan memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila karena mu _hyung_!"

.

.

.

"_Jongin tinggal di appartemen sekarang Kyungsoo. Kau tidak tahu_?"

"Tidak _hyung_. Jongin tak memeritahukannya padaku. Sudah berapa lama?" Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan telinganya yang menangkap suara Joonmyeon di sambungan telfon.

"_Lima bulan_? _Ya_, _sepertinya_—_Ah tidak_, _sudah tujuh bulan_."

"Jadi _hyung_ tinggal sendiri di rumah?"

"_Tidak_, _aku tinggal bersama Yixing disini_."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. Yixing? Ah, ternyata mereka masih bertahan lama.

"Lalu kapan kalian menikah?"

"_Entahlah_. _Aku masih menikmati masa-masa pacaranku dengan Yixing_."

Kyungsoo hanya membalasanya dengan gumaman kecil. Mereka bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan selama Kyungsoo berada di Jepang. Lebih tepatnya Joonmyeon yang terus bercerita. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil atau akan mengejek Joonmyoen.

"_Hyung,_ bisa kau kirimkan alamat appartemen Jongin padaku?"

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan sebatang rokok yang ia hisap. Tak ada kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana kain sepanjang di atas lutut dan duduk bersandar di kursi dengan melipat kakinya.

Jongin sebenarnya bukan seorang perokok. Namun semenjak Kyungsoo pergi ke Jepang dan Jongin tak bisa merasakan bibir kissable pemuda itu, Jongin memilih untuk merokok daripada melampiaskan pada orang lain. Itu akan membuat kepercayaan Kyungsoo padanya akan hancur. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak akan tahu apa yang Jongin lakukan selama mereka terpisah antara lautan itu.

Pintu appartemennya berbunyi saat ia sedang asik membayangkan bagaimana ia menyesap bibir Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya, Jongin segera menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu. Matanya membulat dan kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Pujaan hatinya berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Dengan rambut hitam pekat yang tak pernah berubah potongannya namun terlihat sedikit lebih panjang. Bibir yang dikerucutkan dan wajah yang ditekuk karena kesal.

"Lama sekali membuka pintunya? Dan, astaga? Kenapa kau tak pakai baju, sih? Tak takut masuk angin? Kau pikir tubuhmu bagus sampai harus tak memakai baju saat membukakan pintu untuk seorang tamu?" Kyungsoo terus saja mengomel hingga ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin. Sedangkan pemilik appartemen masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Astaga, kenapa berantakan sekali sih Jongin? Kau tidak pernah membersihkan appartemen ya? Pantas saja Joonmyeon hyung menyu—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat Jongin langsung memeluknya. Membiarkan dagunya berada di bahu kiri Jongin sedangkan dagu Jongin berada di bahu kanannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pelukan Jongin yang sangat erat. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Jongin.

"_I'm home_, Jongin-_ah_."

* * *

Huweee TT-TT chapter 12 akhirnya update! maaf kalo kelamaan nunggu TT  
Thanks for reviews guys. Hope you like it. Next part will be last chaper.

Regards

Heerin^^


End file.
